Repercussions
by Hieiz shinobe baby
Summary: When Naraku sends another demon puppet Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku die! Left with only Sango, another slayer named Miyuki, along with Inuyasha's last words, Kagome seeks...Sesshomaru? But wait. Sess owns Kag? How did that happen? A KagSess fic.
1. Chapter 1

Miko: Hello all, how are you doing?  
  
Joey: Hello...  
  
Hiei: Save me!  
  
Sesshomaru: 'wont say anything aloud! Nope wont do it!'  
  
Miko: anyway, Sesshy-chan, can you do the disclaimer?  
  
Sesshomaru: grumbles under breath about how all women are stupid—Miko does not own Inuyasha! There, are you happy?  
  
Miko: Quite. Now, I know Inuyasha can defeat Naraku's demon puppets, but this one is really-really strong, ok? Oh ya, this will be a Sess/Kag fic. In addition, yes Shippo and Miroku are dead ok? OK! Now without further ado...  
  
The moon hung low as it shone a deep crimson. The wind blew wildly, bringing the scent of blood and death with it. The towering trees swayed back and forth while leaves danced on the ground beneath them.  
  
"Kagome." came Inuyasha's voice. Kagome looked up just in time to dodge a giant tentacle that flew her way. She swerved to the left, and landed hard on her side, dropping her bow and arrow as she did so. She let out a moan of displeasure. Inuyasha yelled out to her, and Kagome looked up. Inuyasha was fighting a rather strong demon puppet of Naraku's. Kirara and Sango were bringing up Inuyasha's rear with Miroku and Shippo lying on the ground beside her, dead. Kagome was still in a state of shock when she yelled to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled. Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome, but quickly turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Naraku's tentacle's wound through all the trees in the area, making it impossible for an escape. Inuyasha had already given up trying to fight with just his claws, and unsheathed his sword. Sango had also done so, slicing through as many tentacles as she could at a time.  
  
"There are too many!" yelled Sango, who exchanged a brief look with Inuyasha. "I can't hold them off muc-." But before Sango could finish her sentence, a sharp tentacle came from behind her, piercing the armor of her back. Kirara growled, and then charged for the puppet.  
  
Sango dropped her sword, and cried out in pain. Naraku's puppet laughed. "Ku ku ku. Foolish mortal, did you honestly think that you could ever beat me?"  
  
Sango didn't answer, and Kagome instantly jumped up and ran to her aid. "Sango!" She yelled.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" interrupted Inuyasha, slicing through another tentacle. Kagome didn't stop. "Sango! Are you all right? I am comi-." But before Kagome finished, she tripped over one of the puppet's tentacle's, and fell face first into the dirt. The puppet took advantage of this and sent another tentacle Kagome's way.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, and Kagome looked up from the ground just in time to see a blur of red jump in front of her. Kagome's face went pale when realization hit her. Inuyasha had just ...saved her.  
  
'No!' she thought. 'Inuyasha would never.' Sure enough, Inuyasha let out a yelp, reassuring her of what Inuyasha had just done. Inuyasha again let out a pained moan, and then cut off the tentacle that pierced his stomach, then in one quick movement, jumped up in the air, sword raised high above his head.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, standing up. "Inuyasha!" she repeated. Her shouts went unanswered though. Inuyasha continued his assault, Kirara jumped out of the way just in time as Inuyasha sliced down the center of the puppet, hearing an ear-piercing cry as the puppet disintegrated into nothingness. Inuyasha smiled, and then with a feeling of satisfaction, fell to the ground listening to Kagome's shouts in the back of his mind.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, running to his aid. "Inuyasha." She yelled again, running to him, and then kneeling down at his side, and lifting his head to meet her gaze. "Inuyasha, are you alright?"  
  
Inuyasha half smiled while looking deep within Kagome's eyes. "Ka-Kagome. I- I want-t you t-to-." He coughed, spitting up some blood. Kagome stared with disbelief as Inuyasha continued. "Find my b-brother."  
  
"Stop talking Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "It's sapping all your strength!" "N-no, find h-him. Tell him th-e w-western L-lord fal-ls." "Inuyasha." Kagome said, letting a solemn tear kiss her cheek.  
  
"K-Kagome, finish the j-jewel...a-and k-know I-I really do. I-I...I love y-you Kago-me."  
  
And with that, Kagome let out a wail as she watched Inuyasha slip away in her hands. His eyes roll back in his head. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. "Don't go Inuyasha! I love you too!"  
  
Again, Kagome received no answer. All that could be heard is the rustling of the tree leaves. Kagome continued crying as she softly laid Inuyasha's head on the dirt below him, closing the great half demons eyes for the last time. "I love you too." She cried. "I loved you too." "Kagome!" came a voice, and Kagome looked up to see Sango scooting on her stomach, pushing her body forward with her left leg.  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome shrieked, standing up, and then running to Sango's aid. "Stop moving Sango! You'll make you're injuries worse!"  
  
Sango stopped, and rolled over on her back. "Where's Inuyasha?" she panted. Kagome wiped away her tears and sat down beside Sango. "He is..." she trailed off. Sango got the message and turned her head. "Sorry." "It's ok Sango, lets just get these wounds treated. Do you think you can sit up?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded.  
  
"Good." Kagome sighed, then looked over at Kirara who was sitting next to Shippo and Miroku. "Kirara! Can you bring me my bag?"  
  
Kirara got up and then with a slight huff, strode over to Kagome's bag. (I couldn't think of what cat's do when they walk. Besides crawl, which didn't sound right)  
  
Kirara picked up Kagome's bag with her teeth, and then 'walked' over to Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Thank you Kirara." Kagome smiled, taking the bag from the overgrown cat, and then watching as the cat transformed into a kitten.  
  
"Now." Kagome sighed, rummaging through her bag. "Here we go." She finished, taking out bandages and antithetic from her big yellow backpack. "Come on Sango, how do you take off your armor? Oh wait never mind." Kagome sighed, taking off Sango's armor, and then spraying her open wound with antithetic. Sango winced in pain. "It hurts." She huffed. Kagome paid no attention and then moved on to bandaging her wound.  
  
"So, what are you going to do know, Kagome?" asked Sango. "Avenge Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Not quite. Inuyasha...he left me with some words. I plan to carry them out."  
  
Sango smiled, "Just know I am there if you need help, Kagome." "Thank you Sango." Replied Kagome, patting Sango's back lightly after finishing bandaging her wound. "Then when you're better, I want to finish the jewel."  
  
"Count on it! Naraku wont get the jewel! I still have a score to settle with him. So know that I will be by your side Kagome, I promise!" Sango yelled, balling her fist.  
  
"I know Sango." Kagome smiled. "I know."  
  
Miko: Ok, this chapter was short. But the next one will be long if you give me 5 reviews! Criticism is always welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Miko: OK! Jamie, you were first person to review! In addition, since your review was good, you get your name announced!  
  
Hiei: And there was much rejoicing.  
  
Joey: Woopdi do...  
  
Sesshomaru: yaw...  
  
Two days later...  
  
"Kagome!" Sango's voice boomed through the small house. They were in an old slayers house in Sango's village. Kagome came running through the front door to see Sango huffing and out of breath, leaning on the wall for support.  
  
"Sango! What are you doing?" Kagome yelled, "Your wounds still aren't healed! You need your rest!"  
  
Sango again let out another huff before speaking, "Forget it! I sense an ominous miasma growing ever stronger! It's Naraku!" She huffed again, "I know it is! He is somehow getting stronger, I can feel it!" Sango yelled, and Kagome blinked. "Ominous you say? Have you become Miroku-san?"  
  
Sango's expression saddened at this, and Kagome immediately regretted what she had said. "Sorry Sango." Sango looked away, not wanting Kagome to see the unshed tears that immediately sprang to her eyes. "It's ok Kagome, nothing you could do about it."  
  
Kagome stared at Sango a moment longer, "Well then, off to bed with you. I don't want your wound to re open itself just because you were walking around." Kagome smiled, and then walked over to Sango. "Come on, I'll help you back into bed." "But what about Naraku?" Sango interrupted. Kagome's smiled faded somewhat, "We will have our revenge, Sango. Nevertheless, all things come in good time. We must wait to make our move until you are better." Sango nodded, and then with a slight smile answered, "Ok."  
  
Kagome and Sango walked down the small hallway that led into a small room at the end of the hall. Sango placed her arm around Kagome's neck, while skimming her right hand along the wall as they went. Finally, they reached their destination and Kagome led Sango into the room.  
  
Kagome helped Sango back onto the small futon in the middle of the room. Sango looked around her surroundings and frowned, "Kagome, have you seen Kirara?" Kagome looked up and stared at Sango for a long second before answering, "No, good question. I haven't seen her all day. Why do you ask?" "I don't know," Sango stared off in the other direction of Kagome. "Just forget about it."  
  
Kagome stared at Sango without blinking, "Are you sure Sango?" Sango looked up and smiled, "Yes." Kagome nodded then walked to the door, "I will be just out side, if you need any thing." And with that Kagome, turned and walked out of the room.  
  
'I hope she'll be ok.' Kagome thought to herself as she walked down the hall. 'No, Sango is strong!' she smiled, "She will be just fine." Kagome continued walking until she reached the front door. She sighed, and then she pushed aside the green bamboo blinds, and walked out side. The sun shone brightly, temporarily blinding her as she walked into the light. She shielded her eyes with her arm in an attempt to dim the light, and regain her sight.  
  
"Kagome-Chan." yelled a familiar voice. Kagome turned her head towards the voice, and her eyesight returned. "Kagome," The voice yelled again, "Wolves!"  
  
Kagome stared blindly at the young girl running up to her. It was Miyuki, a girl Kagome had meet while staying at the slayers village. She had long curly brown hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail, and piercing green eyes with long thick black eyelashes. Her attire consisted of a tight blue body suit similar to Sango's, only with a white sash that hung loose around her waist. Miyuki was only fifteen, but it was already easy to say that she was extremely beautiful.  
  
"Kagome! Wolves are attacking the village!" Miyuki yelled, running up to Kagome. Kagome stared dumbfounded at the young girl, before forcefully grabbing her around the arms. "What are you talking about? Miyuki, calm down, what happened?"  
  
"Kagome, Mum and Dah are both-." She cut off, tears now rolling down her face. "Mum and Dah are both dead. Wolves are attacking. Blood is every where..." she trailed off, her sobs becoming heavier with each passing second. Tears streaming down her face. Realization hit Kagome hard, and she released Miyuki from her grasp, letting the sobbing girl fall to the ground on her knees. "Its horrible Kagome-Chan." She cried through heavy sobs, "Horrible."  
  
Kagome glanced around her surroundings, looking for any signs of danger when she sensed it. "A jewel shard." She said just over a whisper. Miyuki looked up with red stained cheeks to stare at Kagome. "Whah?"  
  
Kagome looked down at the girl in front of her, and panicked. "Miyuki, I want you to go find Kirara and meet me at the other side of the village. I am going to go get Sango and then I will meet you there. Ok?" Miyuki nodded, then stood up. "I understand." Kagome smiled, then turned on her heel and ran back to the hut.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome yelled, running into the house. "Sango."  
  
Kagome ran through the house until she saw Sango holding onto the wall just outside her room. "Come on!" Kagome yelled. Sango held her stomach with her left hand, and held onto the wall with her right one. "What's going on Kagome?" "No time to explain Sango. We've got to hurry!" Kagome interrupted. "Miyuki is waiting for us on the other side of the village."  
  
"But Kagome." Sango huffed, "What's going on?" "I told you! Just hurry, here give me your arm." Sango placed her arm around Kagome's neck, and Kagome led her out of the hut. Kagome again was blinded by the light, and stopped for a second to gain her wits. It didn't take long for her eyes to adjust to the light, and she moved forward, only to walk into something hard. Kagome took a step back and looked up into the icy blue eyes of Kouga. His long Black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. The wolf demon smirked and quickly stopped Kagome from falling backwards. Sango swerved a little to avoid falling backwards.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Kouga's smirk widened, "faring well I hope?" Kagome didn't answer; she was at a loss for words. She hesitantly took a step back wards, but was stopped by Kouga's strong arms. Kouga's smirk disappeared, only to be replaced by a more serious look. "Where's mutt face?" he asked, Kagome stared wide-eyed at the wolf prince. "Go Kouga!" Kagome yelled, exchanging a look with Sango. Sango showed no emotion as she stared back. Kagome turned back to Kouga.  
  
"Let me go!" She yelled, forcing Kouga to release her. "Go! Please, leave us alone!" "Where's mutt face? I have a bone to pick with him. Leaving my woman alone with a wounded slayer to fend for herself." He growled, "its sickening." Kagome looked into Kouga's eyes. "Please Kouga. Just go. Inuyasha isn't coming back-." "What do you mean?" Kouga shot back. Sango let go of Kagome and stood up on her own, ignoring the looks she got from Kagome as she did so.  
  
"Kouga, Inuyasha is dead."  
  
Miko: Ok, I'm sorry this still isn't a long chapter, but to those who like stories that are ten thousand words per chapter, not me...  
  
Joey: She has a short attention span...  
  
Hiei: -_-;  
  
Sesshomaru: -_-; 


	3. Chapter 3

Miko: OK, Konichiwa...  
  
Hiei: Hi...  
  
Joey: OH, Miko wants me to ask you, should this be a Kouga/Kagome or Sesshomaru/Kagome? She said to tell you that she had originally planned to make it a Sesshomaru/Kagome, but she wants you to decide! You get until after the next chapter to decide. Then if she doesn't get any reviews, it will continue as planned...  
  
Sesshomaru: -_-;  
  
Miko: HEY 'plays well with scissors' it will get interesting, I promise! Please stay tuned!  
  
"Kouga, Inuyasha is dead."  
  
Kouga stared at Sango for a long moment, then turned to Kagome and embraced her. "Kagome." Kouga cooed, massaging Kagome's back. "I am sorry, sorry that bastard left you. I guess this proves you belong with a real warrior like me. Huh?" Kouga laughed, gently lying two kisses on the top of Kagome's head. Kagome pushed Kouga away as far as she could.  
  
"Get away from me!" She yelled. "You come here and scare every one shitless. Then you have the nerve to speak about Inuyasha like that. Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
Kouga looked awe struck at Kagome as she spoke louder with each word. "Kagome, I still love you. Come back with me to the village." "NO!" Kagome cut in, slapping Kouga across the face. "I will never love you in the same way Kouga! I cold never love you the way I loved Inuyasha!" Kouga stared at Kagome as she continued. "Leave Kouga! Now! Don't ever speak the words I don't want to hear again. Don't ever lay eyes on me again!"  
  
Kouga continued to stare at Kagome wide eyed. "Kagome." He sighed. "Please, I was only." "No Kouga! Just please.... go away."  
  
Kagome turned to look at Sango who was still standing on her own. "Sango, do you think you can go find Miyuki and tell what's going on?" Sango nodded and then headed to the two tall wooden doors that was the exit to the slayers village. She swayed slightly in each step as she neared her destination. Kagome watched as Sango left, making sure no wolves attacked her. Once Sango was out of view, Kagome turned to Kouga and stared.  
  
"Now, Kouga..." She trailed off. "I want you and your 'brothers' to leave. Go back to your village."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Don't." Kagome sighed. "Don't Kagome me, Kouga. It won't work. I just want you to let me be."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Now...please leave..."  
  
Kouga turned around and looked at Genta and Hakaku who were looking at back at him. "Head out." He yelled. "Go on. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Moreover, with that, both Genta and Hakaku took off, the rest of the wolf tribe following close behind him. Kouga turned back around to look at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I am sorry for your loss of Inuyasha...I didn't mean to hurt you ...but know if you ever need me, Kagome. Know that I am here for you."  
  
"I know." Kagome smiled, "I know." Kouga smiled a toothy grin at this, and then followed his tribe. Kagome watched as he left, and then started walking toward the two tall wooden doors herself.  
  
"Now that that's over..." she sighed, "maybe I can find Miyuki and Sango."  
  
Kagome walked around the edge of the village out skirts, making sure to stay next to the tall wooden fence that surrounded the village. She walked for about five minutes, looking into the forest that stood about ten feet away from her every few seconds. Finally, under a rather tall oak tree, sat Miyuki and Sango. Miyuki's face no longer held tears as she held onto Sango. Kagome smiled at this. "I am glad to see you made it out ok, Miyuki, Sango."  
  
Miyuki and Sango both stood up upon seeing Kagome.  
  
"Kagome." Sango and Miyuki both said in unison. Kagome walked over to both of them and sat down. Sango and Miyuki sat down next to Kagome. Miyuki was on Kagome's right and Sango on the left. Kagome looked toward Sango and smiled. "Then I guess your wound is better, right."  
  
Sango nodded. "I guess so." "Good." Kagome sighed, "Then do you think we can start our journey on destroying Naraku?" Kagome asked, receiving a loud yes from Sango. Kagome smiled widened. "Are you sure you can handle traveling like before?" Again, Sango nodded.  
  
"Hello...who is Naraku?" asked Miyuki. Kagome looked at Miyuki. "Miyuki, Naraku is the half demon that killed the villagers before it was rebuilt by you and the remaining villagers."  
  
Miyuki made a small noise that sounded like an 'oh' before continuing on. "You're leaving the village now aren't you?" However, before Kagome could answer, Miyuki cut in. "I want to come with you." She said. Kagome looked at Sango, then back at Miyuki. "No, its too dangerous. I don't want you hurt!"  
  
"Let me come, Kagome. I am a strong demon slayer, I am sure I can handle what ever comes or way!" "NO!" Kagome spat back. Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned away. "What?"  
  
"There is now use in swaying Miyuki's decision, Kagome." Kagome frowned, then turned back to Miyuki. "Fine, you can come...but you have to be careful, and you have to listen to Sango and me, understand?"  
  
Miyuki nodded her head. Kagome stood up while sighing heavily. "Then we might as well get started, right."  
  
Miyuki stood up, and then helped Sango onto her feet. "RIGHT!" both Miyuki and Sango yelled. Kagome smiled. "Good, then lets not waist any time. I am going to go get my back pack and then we can get going, ok?" Kagome didn't wait for an answer as she started for the village entrance.  
  
"Ok, we'll come to." Miyuki said, following Kagome, Sango at their heels.  
  
"Ok, come on." Kagome stopped walking for a second so that the two girls could catch up. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Miyuki and Sango nodded, and Kagome continued walking.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Sango had retrieved her backpack and her, Miyuki, and Sango were all at the edge of the forest.  
  
"Well, here we go." Kagome said as she led the way into the forest.  
  
END CHAPTER 3....  
  
Miko: OH YA! This will be a Sess/Kag and they will meet in the next chapter... what will happen? What will go wrong or right? Will it be love at first sight? Or will Sesshomaru burn with the passion to kill? And what about Inuyasha's final words? Will they come into effect? Find out next chapter! Oh and one more thing, sorry whoever reviewed first, couldn't get to the computer first! However, thank you for all who reviewed! I am not worthy! * Bows low * OH! And sorry this chapter sucked! The next one will be tons better!  
  
Sesshomaru: This chapter. ...next chapter....  
  
Hiei: Confused? You should be!  
  
Joey: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	4. Chapter 4

Miko: OK, I going to keep this short...Sesshy...  
  
Sesshomaru: Miko does not own anything...not even me....  
  
Joey: SHHHH! Don't let her hear you!  
  
Hiei: * Cowering in the corner * Ya....  
  
Miko: Any who, Sesshoyasha reviewed first for the update of chapter 3! Yay! Any way, sesshoyasha and maria_galix, for you guys, I am going to try to make this one longer! And the next one after even longer! Ok? Good....also, if there is any one who wants me to announce their story on mine, then by all means, let me know...I'll do it...(I got am email asking that) Not saying it will get any one but hey...  
  
Thanks for all your reviews people...  
  
....  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The sun had already started to set as Sango, Kagome and Miyuki continued deep into the forest. Lush plants of green surrounded them on all sides. Tall trees swayed back and forth like towering giants. Elongated branches stuck out from nowhere to snag the shirts of the three girls as they made their journey through the forest. Every one was on edge, each keeping up their guard. Kagome had her bow ready, Sango her Hirakotsu, and Miyuki just walked ready to attack.  
  
A thick ominous feeling of want clouded Kagome's mind. What was it that she was really searching for? Was it to avenge Inuyasha or to finish the jewel? Could it be something else that just happened to push her forward? On the other hand, was there really a reason for her presence? Question's such as these popped into Kagome's mind every few seconds. She had no real reason to continue her quest, or even stay in feudal Japan any longer than she already had. Inuyasha was gone, Naraku had most of the jewel, and there were too many painful memories that made her think about the one she loved. What was left for her to do that made her continue forward?  
  
The answer was simple...It was because of Naraku. He was the cause of every thing that had happened. He caused Kikyou and Inuyasha to hate and betray. He was the one who put the curse on the high monk, Miroku, and was the cause of the death of almost all her friends. The cursed half demon was even sick enough to make Sango fight her own brother. Naraku had killed Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo. You could definitely say that Naraku was the cause of every thing bad that happened in her life. With him still alive, every thing seemed to go astray. Then it came to her, if so many before her fell at Naraku's feet, what could she, a normal sixteen-year-old teenage girl do anything to stop such an awesome power? She couldn't. So why then? Why prolong things by staying in the past. It wasn't her era. She could easily go back home if she wanted to. Kagome continued to think about it for a while longer before her thoughts were interrupted. Kagome stopped walking and stared at the ground for a second.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
Kagome looked up to see Sango staring back at her. Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I'm ok...just thinking is all." Sango nodded, and then they started walking again.  
  
"Sango, what do you plan to do when we actually find Naraku?" asked Kagome as she continued to stare straight ahead. There was silence before Sango actually answered. "I'm going to avenge my brother...and Miroku."  
  
Kagome smiled, she knew Sango loved Miroku when he was alive. She also knew she loved her brother just as much. It didn't surprise her that Sango would want revenge for the loss of both of them. Kagome glanced over at Miyuki. Sure Sango had a reason for coming but Miyuki on the other hand, didn't. So why was she putting her life on the line knowing the consequences? Was it because her parents were killed and she had no one else to turn to? Well whatever the reason happened to be, Kagome was glad she was on her side. Heck, any one would be happy to have Miyuki on their side after watching the young girl fight. Her super reflexes and abnormal senses allowed her to become a very powerful person indeed. Still, would she alone be enough to bring down a most powerful half demon such as Naraku? Kagome could only pray.  
  
= ^_^ =  
  
The trip through the forest continued without much conversing between the three girls. A few short questions here and there but that's about it. Well, in all honesty, there wasn't much to talk about. That is until night started blanketing the sky with darkness, and then Sango had suggested they stop and make camp. They stopped in the middle of a small clearing where Miyuki went to collect firewood, Sango started putting up a small tent that somehow fit in Kagome's bag, and Kagome started making dinner.  
  
"Hey Kagome, the tents' up." Sango yelled. "Now what do you want me to do?"  
  
Kagome looked up from the boiling pot of water that sat on the newly made fire. "Just relax Sango." Kagome smiled, "Dinner will be done in a few minutes, I just have to add these noodles." Sango nodded, and then took a seat in front of Kagome to watch as dinner was made.  
  
"So." Sango sighed. "What'cha thinking about?" Kagome added the noodles in the water, and then looked up at Sango. "Nothing...much." She answered truthfully. "I'm just worried about finishing the jewel."  
  
"Ya, I know what you mean. Nevertheless, how are we going to find Naraku? And even if we do, will we be able to defeat him?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Best not to think about things like that I guess. It only gets you riled up and mad inside. Pent up anger is no way to be barring a grudge. It only makes you irritable."  
  
Sango stared wide-eyed at Kagome and smiled, "Your knowledge surpasses that of your age, Kagome. However, you should try taking your own advice. I know you too are worried about every thing."  
  
Kagome smiled. "You're right, Sango. I should, and I am worried about every thing."  
  
"See, you cant hide your feelings from me Kagome, I know you to well." "That you do Sango. That you do. It just shows you how close we really are."  
  
Sango smiled wide, "We are close, aren't we."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I'm glad Kagome. To have a friend like you I mean."  
  
Kagome tended to the cooking noodles. "I'm glad you're glad Sango."  
  
= ^_^ =  
  
Minutes flew by as if hours and Miyuki finally returned with two arms full of wood, and a large smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Got the wood for later." She smiled, and walked over to Kagome and Sango who were now eating dinner. "Where should I put it?"  
  
"Thanks Miyuki!" Kagome smiled, "You can put the wood over by the tent. Now come get your dinner. Its Raman."  
  
Miyuki quickly did as she was told, and then sat down next to Kagome. Kagome handed Miyuki a bowl of Raman, and then continued eating. No body said anything. The only thing that could be heard was the soft whistle of wind that happened to float by every now and then. The eerie silence however, drove Miyuki mad.  
  
"Please say something! Some one please!"  
  
Both Sango and Kagome looked up from their bowls of Raman to look at Miyuki. "What's wrong?" Sango asked. Miyuki just shook her head. "I can't stand awkward silence!"  
  
Sango stared at Kagome who stared back, and then both looked at Miyuki and laughed.  
  
"You'll get used to it, Miyuki." Kagome laughed, "It's usually like this at dinner."  
  
Sango nodded. "Sure is."  
  
Miyuki glared at the two girls, then turned to her Raman. "Ass holes."  
  
"HEY!" Kagome yelled, "No bad language!" Sango continued to laugh at Miyuki.  
  
"What ever." Miyuki sighed. "Just forget-."  
  
Kagome looked up at Miyuki. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Why did you stop talking?"  
  
There was a rustle in a bush close by. Both Sango and Kagome bolted upright, staring into the bush as a figure stepped out of the bush.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sesshomaru's face was void and didn't show any signs of emotion as he stepped out from behind the bush. "Ah, Inuyasha's wench. Just the person I was looking for."  
  
"What do you mean you were looking for me? We were coming to you!"  
  
"Were you now? And why would you do something like that?"  
  
"Because I was told to by your brother!" Kagome shot back.  
  
"So tell me, what did my dear half-brother have to say?" Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome, making Sango reach for her boomerang bone. Standing only about two feet away, Sesshomaru's gaze burned holes into Kagome's skin. She shifted a little at this, not wanting to be the object of his attention.  
  
"He told me to tell you that the Western Lord falls! Or the Western Lord will fall."  
  
"And," Sesshomaru added, "Why would my dear brother ask you to tell me this?"  
  
Kagome looked at the ground, not wanting Sesshomaru to see the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "Because he is dead," she cried, "And can't tell you himself."  
  
Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome, who intern looked up and stared into the golden pools that were Sesshomaru's emotionless eyes. Sango looked at Miyuki who was still eating dinner and acting as if nothing had happened. "Get up Miyuki!" Sango whispered, not wanting to be heard by the Western Lord that stood only a few feet away. Miyuki didn't answer; this made Sango sigh in frustration. "Fine! Be that way!"  
  
"So tell me, wench. What is your name?" Came Sesshomaru's icy cold voice. Kagome shivered. "I wont tell you until you learn to call me by my proper name!"  
  
Sesshomaru laughed. "Is that so? Well it seems hard to call you by a name of which I do not know."  
  
"Kagome." The young girl yelled a little louder than needed, "Its Kagome!"  
  
Sesshomaru's laugh dissipated. "Very well, 'Kagome'. Now tell me this, what else did my half-brother have to say?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sango with a quite plea for help, but when Sango just stood there, Kagome turned back to the demon lord in front of her. "I believe he also said something else, but that was not information for you I am afraid."  
  
Sesshomaru growled, and his mask of no emotions was placed upon his face. "What else did he say?"  
  
"No! I wont tell you! But now that I have relayed my message, you tell me what exactly you were doing looking for me!" Kagome yelled, placing her hands on her hips like a mother scolding her child.  
  
Sesshomaru stood awe struck. Never in his existence had he been told no. In his mind, 'no' was some kind of slang term used to cover up the real matter at hand. It infuriated him to think that this woman, human woman, could even posses the nerve to tell him such a word. 'How dare she?' he thought. 'How dare she?'  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Kagome not wanting to look away. 'How can a human be so sure of one's self to have the nerve to tell me 'no'?' he thought, but nothing came. His mind drifted elsewhere. The wind picked up Kagome's scent and sent it flying towards his senses. Sesshomaru inhaled, and suddenly became relaxed. Her scent was calming, and smelt like Sakura trees in bloom. In addition, a familiar scent blended with the Sakura trees, and it overwhelmed him. 'This woman is...' he trailed off taking in another big whiff of her scent. 'In heat...'  
  
"Hello?" Kagome called, bringing Sesshomaru out of his daydream. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Silence!" Sesshomaru spat. "You're insubordination to cooperate has become most tiresome. But...." he drifted off, his senses again becoming overwhelmed by Kagome's scent. "I came looking for you after I found out about Inuyasha's death. So you see my dear, I already knew that Inuyasha was dead."  
  
"But."  
  
"I also knew that Inuyasha had recently been bouncing a dead Miko that looked very much like you." Sesshomaru smirked. "You know of whom I speak do you not."  
  
Kagome stared at Sesshomaru. Was what Sesshomaru telling her true? Even after Inuyasha admitted that, he loved her. 'No, It isn't true!' she scolded herself. 'Inuyasha would never....'  
  
"Kagome.... do you want to know why Inuyasha made you seek me out to tell me such a simple thing? It's because he was afraid that the dead Miko might leave him. He came to me about a month ago, telling me that as his brother I should help him. Moreover, do you know what I said? I said I was not his brother, and that he was not worthy to have my blood coursing through his veins."  
  
"Stop!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"That our father was foolish to think that he could ever become Western Lord after both his and my passing." Sesshomaru's smirk widened. "So I got an idea, and then agreed to 'help' him. You see, the throne is passed on to the oldest man in the family. It doesn't matter if I had pups, the throne would still go to Inuyasha. Therefore, we made a deal, and the deal was that he would give up his birthright to the throne if I helped him get the dead Miko to love him sincerely; instead of just wanting him to go to hell with her. Simple yes? Not quite, because after he went to council and disowned himself from my family, things plunged into chaos. There was no heir to the throne any more, so Inuyasha had to make a deal with the council. Do you want to know what that deal was?"  
  
"NO! STOP PLEASE!"  
  
"That you would become Lady of the Western Lands after he died, and bring forth pups in which to make heir's after my passing. Naturally I objected, but the council approved Inuyasha's foolish wish, and now that he is dead, you rightfully belong to me."  
  
"No I don't!" Kagome yelled, "I belong to no one!"  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled at this. "On the contrary my dear, you most certainly do."  
  
Sango stepped forward. "No she doesn't! Kagome belongs to herself! You wont take her away!"  
  
"Is that so?" Sesshomaru laughed, looking at Sango.  
  
"Yes!" Both Sango and Kagome yelled in unison. "It is!"  
  
"Well then, we will just have to see about that wont we." Sesshomaru stopped laughing and looked at Kagome. "Well then, we can discuss things at home, come now." Sesshomaru smirked, and glanced at Sango as he scooped Kagome up bridal style and started into the air. {Yeah, I know...Sesshy rides that cloud thing most of the time, but I have seen him just fly ya know. Watch the episode Tetsaiga and Tenseiga. Sesshy jumps off Ah and Un and fly!}  
  
Sango was left staring wide-eyed with her mouth hanging slightly open. She looked at Miyuki who had already fallen asleep and then sighed. "I wonder how we're going to get ourselves out of this mess."  
  
End chapter  
  
= ^_^ =  
  
Miko: SO? Did I do better on making it longer? Hope so.....Its hard for me to write 2,525 words....especially with end of the year exams looming over my head....  
  
Sesshomaru: Hope you enjoyed it....  
  
Joey: Ya...  
  
Hiei: Hn?  
  
Miko: Please give me ideas! Oh and I really could use some constructive critisicm, I mean I get my ideas as I type Ok? Any who, tell me what you think by pushing the little button to the right....  
  
= ^_^ = 


	5. Chapter 5

Miko: Hey InuKaglover, you were first to review! YAY! Oh, and to answer your question in your last review, I sent you a review...read it....  
  
OK! Thank you every one who reviewed! I am not worthy!  
  
Sesshomaru: ...I do have TWO arms in this...Miko does know that the stupid half- breed cut my left arm off in the anime series.  
  
Hiei: ...she has seen them all....  
  
Joey: ...She owns all the comic books made by viz that are out right now of Inuyasha...  
  
~ Fluff ahead! ~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
= ^_~ =  
  
"Well then, we will just have to see about that wont we." Sesshomaru stopped laughing and looked at Kagome. "Well then, we can discuss things at home, come now." Sesshomaru smirked, and glanced at Sango as he scooped Kagome up bridal style and started into the air. Sango was left staring wide-eyed with her mouth hanging slightly open. She looked at Miyuki who had already fallen asleep and then sighed. "I wonder how we're going to get ourselves out of this mess."  
  
*| ^_~ |*  
  
Sesshomaru flew high into the nights sky with a sleeping Kagome lying peacefully in his strong arms.  
  
'Why is she not retaliating?' he asked himself. 'This just doesn't seem normal.'  
  
True to him, it didn't seem normal. Sesshomaru expected the young Miko to thrash wildly in his arms telling him to put her down. However, she didn't. She instantly fell asleep in his arms. Hell, he didn't even have to do any thing to make her stay calm...she just did so. It wasn't normal.  
  
Sesshomaru inwardly groaned, 'Why is she not afraid of me?'  
  
His answer came when Kagome's scent clouded his mind once more. Nevertheless, what he smelt wasn't fear. He couldn't even sense any sadness in her aura. All he could smell was heat and the familiar smell of Sakura trees in bloom...  
  
His eyes rolled back in his head and his eyelids closed. 'Oh gods. Is she trying to kill me?' he asked himself, however, no answer came. He was instead pulled from his thoughts by a soft whimper.  
  
"Inu-yasha."  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms. Kagome's normal intoxicating aura was now slipping away. 'What is wrong? She was fine a second ago.' Kagome's breathing started to pick up.  
  
"NO!" She yelled, and started thrashing wildly in his arms. "Inuyasha! Please, don't leave me!"  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Kagome with interest. 'She is having a night mare.' He thought, watching the young girl turn her body this and that way in his arms. 'About Inuyasha.'  
  
It was becoming increasingly more difficult to keep a hold on her with each passing second. "Damn it!" he cursed aloud. "Wake up!"  
  
Sesshomaru stopped flying, and stood there in mid-air. "I said wake up, damn it!" he yelled, slapping her hard across the face. Kagome's eyes burst open in shock, and her left hand flew up to her cheek. Sesshomaru stared at her. 'How dare she dream of Inuyasha when he just pawned her off like a cheap rug?'  
  
"Sesshomaru." Came Kagome's soft melodic voice, "How dare you hit me!"  
  
Sesshomaru was completely flabbergasted. Had she just raised her voice to him? No. This wouldn't do. 'She will have to be put in her place.' He thought. 'No one will speak to me with such disrespect!'  
  
"I asked you a question, Sesshomaru! I expect an answer!"  
  
"Silence wench! I need not tell you any thing until we are home!"  
  
"No! Tell me now!"  
  
Sesshomaru continued to stare at Kagome. Who was she not to fear him? What gave her so much courage to be able to look him in the eyes and not flinch; when other lords at least five times her age and height would tremble at the mere mentioning of his name? What gave her the audacity?  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
  
"I have had enough! Learn your place human!" Sesshomaru yelled, releasing his hold on the young girl. Kagome fell from his arms, and started hurtling towards the ground.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked as he watched the young girl plummet towards the ground. She would learn her place all right. She'd die learning.  
  
"I get it! Please-!"  
  
Sesshomaru growled in frustration. 'She needs to be taught.' He kept telling himself. 'Besides, now she can be with her half breed.' However, a tiny little voice in the back of his mind wouldn't quite telling him that this was somehow wrong. Sesshomaru again glanced down at Kagome. Only a few more seconds and...  
  
"Why did I bother?" He scolded himself. Sesshomaru sighed, and then in one swift movement, he seemed to teleport right underneath Kagome, still in mid- air. He then held out his arms and waited for the impact. Three...Two...One...  
  
"Sessho-!" Kagome yelled, but before she could finish, she landed in Sesshomaru's strong arms. Kagome looked up, only to find that Sesshomaru was staring down at her. Kagome blinked. "You...saved me."  
  
"Yes well...don't expect me to do it again!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked away. A faint streak of pink tinted the Western Lords cheeks. Kagome saw this and smiled, 'Was he blushing?' she asked herself. 'Nah, demon lords don't blush.'  
  
"Any way...." Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, and then stared into the distance. "Lets go." He sighed, and started flying again.  
  
'Just like a fallen angel.' Sesshomaru thought. 'A damn annoying...beautiful fallen angel...'  
  
= ^_^ =  
  
Sesshomaru continued to fly for what seemed like hours, Kagome again fast asleep in his arms. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome before sighing. They were nearing their destination {Or should I say 'Sesshomaru's' destination?} and Sesshomaru wanted to wake the sleeping beauty that laid in his arms.  
  
"Wen...Kagome...wake up!" Sesshomaru said. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and then she stared into the golden orbs that were the Western Lords emotionless eyes.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome as she rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer Kagome and continued to stare straight ahead. Now, over the tip top of the tall trees there could be seen a tall exquisite castle standing tall and proud on an extremely large plateau overlooking a cliff. Lush, vibrant colored plants popped out as Sesshomaru flew closer in toward the castle. Kagome stared wide-eyed. Her breath was shaky and she was wide-awake sitting up in Sesshomaru's arms. Pleased with the reaction, Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Like your new home?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "And who says that I am going to live here? ...With you?" she added. "I could easily run away."  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled, "It would be wise to re-think your choice of words."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Kagome... "Really." Came his deep threatening voice. Kagome shivered. "Right...."  
  
Two seconds later, Sesshomaru landed in front of two tall fifteen feet red oak doors that were attached to the castle itself. Sesshomaru put Kagome down, and then walked up to the two large doors. "Come." Was all he said, and then pushed open the large oak doors with ease. He then started into the castle but stopped when he did not sense Kagome following him. Sesshomaru was right, she wasn't.  
  
Kagome was looking around. Breathtaking, beautiful, elegant even. Words that couldn't even begin to describe the radiance that seemed to radiate off the castle. Black roses crawled up the tall sides of the thick stonewalls that made up the castle. However, what caught Kagome's attention wasn't the castle itself...  
  
What really caught her attention were the millions of purple orchids that surrounded the castle. The orchids were purple yes, but when Kagome looked closer, she noticed that they also looked black. 'Beautiful.' Was all Kagome could think. 'Absolutely beautiful.'  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Kagome with interest. "Kagome! Come!" He yelled. Kagome jumped a bit as she was pulled out of her trance-like-state. She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. "Ok."  
  
Sesshomaru blinked, and watched Kagome merrily skip up to him. Had she just smiled? Sesshomaru's face didn't show any emotion, but a storm was raging within him. 'She just smiled...at me...' he thought. 'Why?' No answer came to him. All that he knew is that he wanted to make her smile again.  
  
= ^_^ =  
  
Kagome followed Sesshomaru down the elaborate hallway. Navy blue carpet covered the floor. A wooden panel with intricate designs of dragons started at the bottom of the floor and stretched half way up the wall. In addition, on the top half of the wall was the same color as the navy blue carpet. Large portraits of what were probably former rulers covered the top of the walls. Their frames again done in wood carved to look as if a long dragon was snaking its body around the painting. Every thing was just so...perfect.  
  
'Like a dream.' Kagome smiled to herself. 'A dream with a most handsome ruler...'  
  
Kagome thought about this for a while. 'Did I just say handsome? NO! Bad Kag, bad!'  
  
However, it was hard not to think about 'him'. A strange feeling had swept over her and all she could think about was he and his body. But...why was she thinking this way all of a sudden? Was it because he reminded her of Inuyasha? On the other hand, could it be the simple fact that he had a body that rivaled Adonis's? Well...what ever it was, she didn't know and it was driving her crazy.  
  
= ^_^ =  
Miko: Hey every one. The next part isn't a lemon but it is sort of enough to be warned about... its only a little more than fluff, K?  
  
Sesshomaru could smell Kagome near him. Her intoxicating scent was beginning to over whelm him again. However, he didn't want to move. He didn't want to be away from her for a second. But there had to be a reason for the inappropriate things he was thinking about. Sesshomaru glanced back at Kagome. He remembered now why Inuyasha had considered making this human his mate. Her beauty illuminated the whole room, and her over whelming smell was enough to make any demon go insane with want.  
  
But what made this human different from all the others? The answer was simple enough; it was her scent. Most humans smelt of dead skin cells, and rotting flesh, but Kagome scent was most different. It smelt like Sakura trees in bloom. Not only that but she was in heat, so the normal intoxicating scent was mixed with animalistic urges.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Came a voice, and Sesshomaru turned around. However, as soon as he did this he regretted it. Kagome's scent instantly clouded his mind, making him hard in the most unwanted places.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
Sesshomaru stood there for a minute before answering, trying to regain his wits. "We are going to your room." He answered. 'I just hope I can last until then.'  
  
Kagome blinked, "My room?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Since when did I get a bedroom?" Kagome asked, walking closer to the frozen Western Lord. Sesshomaru inwardly groaned when Kagome stopped right in front of him. {Pathetic no?} If he couldn't smell her before, man he smelled her now! Her scent was a million times stronger than it was before. 'Oh Kami...she is trying to kill me!' He thought.  
  
"Are you going to answer?" Asked Kagome, and placing her hands on her hips, she walked up so close to Sesshomaru that their bodies were barely touching. Kagome then tried getting in Sesshomaru's face. However, this didn't work so well, seeing how the Western Lord was a good three feet taller than she was.  
  
"Aren't you going to answer me?" She yelled. Sesshomaru let out a throaty growl. He couldn't take it any longer. Her scent was on him... she was on him! He couldn't hold back his animalistic side any more. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he rammed Kagome into the wall with his own body.  
  
Staring into the eyes of his prey, he stole Kagome's lips, forcefully pushing in his own tongue. Kagome moaned into Sesshomaru's mouth, making the already ecstatic demon Lord even more hungry for her. He pinned her arms above her head so that she couldn't fight back, and then pushed his own body so hard into Kagome's that she couldn't move. She was right were he wanted her.  
  
He pulled back from the young girl to look her over. She was panting from the almost painful kiss. Sesshomaru grinned at this, and then pushed his lower body against Kagome's. Sesshomaru moaned in ecstasy as he started licking Kagome's neck.  
  
"Sesshomaru...what are you doing?" asked Kagome, but Sesshomaru couldn't hear her voice. He was seemingly gone. Then in one swift movement, Sesshomaru bit down just above Kagome's collarbone. Kagome cried out in pain, as Sesshomaru hungrily lapped up Kagome's blood. "Get off me!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face, "Please get off me!"  
  
Again, Sesshomaru acted as if he couldn't hear Kagome, and continued what he was doing.  
  
"Please!" She cried, "Some one help!"  
  
"Quiet Wench!" Sesshomaru roared, slapping Kagome hard across the face. "This is my house! No one will come for you knowing that if I find them they are dead!" Sesshomaru continued his search of Kagome's body as he started pulling off Kagome's shirt. He growled in frustration upon finding another material blocking his view of her perfectly shaped breast.  
  
Sesshomaru then started on the next material when the softest of voices caught his attention.  
  
"Sesshy-chan...what are you doing to Kagome nee-San?"  
  
Miko: OK! I know I am evil...  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes we do....all the more better in bed though....  
  
Miko: -_-; anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it...Please, please, please don't say anything to bad in your review...this was my first attempt at any thing close to a lemon. Hell, you know what I mean...  
  
Joey: Miko-Chan wants you all to review and tell her how much you hate or like her story!  
  
Hiei: So press the little button down there and tell her now!  
  
This chapters stats:  
  
Pages: 8  
  
Words: 2,308 up to this point.  
  
Paragraphs: 93  
  
Characters no spaces: 11,027  
  
Characters with spaces: 13,326  
  
Lines: 326 


	6. Chapter 6

Miko: OK! What's up?  
  
Hiei/Joey: --;  
  
Sesshomaru: Anyway, Miko-Kun does not own Inuyasha but I own her... smiles evilly  
  
Miko: Anyhow, sorry for the not updating period... I was {Still am} worried about finals and they started to mess with me in such a way that I started talking to my ceiling and posters of Orlando Bloom in my room...But anyway, I hope you enjoy the next installment of 'Repercussions.' Oh! No I haven't forgotten about Miyuki and Sango so just be patient, they come later in the chapter hopefully...See...I write the story as I type...it isn't already done...{MAN I WISH IT WERE] Oh and Satin-ov-desire, (think that's right} There will be a lemon later on if that peeks your interest at all...  
  
Last time:  
  
"Please!" She cried, "Some one help!"  
  
"Quiet Wench!" Sesshomaru roared, slapping Kagome hard across the face. "This is my house! No one will come for you knowing that if I find them they are dead!" Sesshomaru continued his search of Kagome's body as he started pulling off Kagome's shirt. He growled in frustration upon finding another material blocking his view of her perfectly shaped breast.  
  
Sesshomaru then started on the next material when the softest of voices caught his attention.  
  
"Sesshy-chan...What are you doing to Kagome nee-San?"

End.

Miko: On with the chapter!

Sesshomaru stared at Rin with an intensifying gaze that matched the gods. The young child merely asked but a simple question yet, stopped him from receiving what he desired. 'For this...' Sesshomaru thought, 'she shall be punished.'  
  
Rin stood still, not knowing what the repercussions of her actions would be. "Sesshomaru-Sama..."  
  
"Rin!" Sesshomaru spat. "Were is Jaken, and why is he not watching you?"  
  
"Oh ya! Rin was looking for Sesshomaru-Sama because Jaken-Sama wanted me to tell you that Jaken wanted permission to kill himself!"  
  
Kagome smiled at Rin's cute third-person talk. Sesshomaru only growled. "Rin! Tell Jaken that even though he was probably not being serious when he said that, I will take his request of death quite literally!"  
  
Rin smiled, and then straightened up her body. "Rin will tell Jaken me Lord!" She then bounded down the long snaking hallway. Kagome stared up at the side of Sesshomaru's head. She had no clue what he would do next.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to meet Kagome's gaze. His attention immediately being drawn to the bite marks above her clavicle. Realization hit him hard as he finally took in what 'his' mark meant.  
  
'I marked her.' He thought. 'But why?' millions of reasons as to what the answer was flooded his mind.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Kagome said just above a whisper. Sesshomaru was immediately pulled from his state like trance.  
  
"Right. I am sorry for keeping you waiting."  
  
Kagome blinked. Had he just apologized to her? This couldn't be the same Western Lord Kagome knew. No way! Although, Kagome thought she knew Sesshomaru before...now, he was just a mystery to her. Everything she thought she knew was wrong. And, in some ways...she was right.  
  
"Kagome. Let us proceed, shall we?" said Sesshomaru. Kagome nodded slightly, and then followed Sesshomaru down the hall trying her best to keep herself covered with her tattered shirt.  
  
= =  
  
The sun had risen with the melodic chirping from nearby birds. The warm rays shone through the trees over head, giving warmth to the two women that happened to be walking down the path. It seemed like forever since the two had started looking for Kagome. Hell, Sesshomaru showing up unexpectedly and taking Kagome saying that she now belonged to him was the last thing anyone had his or her mind at the time. He had totally taken them by surprise.  
  
"Sango, do you ever think that we will see Kagome again?" Miyuki asked, stopping and staring into the eyes of her best friend. Sango smiled, "Miyuki, Kagome is tough, she can handle herself and whatever Sesshomaru has cooked up. So yes, we will see her again. I can guarantee it." Miyuki smiled at Sango and they continued walking down the path. Willing to take on whatever came their way.  
  
= =  
  
"Wake up!" Yelled a voice. Kagome groaned loudly, then rolled over in her bed, dragging the black satin sheets with her.  
  
"Wake up!" The voice yelled again, this time pulling the sheets off Kagome. Kagome made some guttural noise as she sat up and looked into the eyes of her wake upper. Cold golden orbs stared back at her, boring holes were ever their gaze fell.  
  
"You humans sleep most of your life away. I have been up since dawn."  
  
"Yes well...remember that I am a human! I am not some crazy person who only sleeps four to five hours a day." Kagome shot back. Sesshomaru didn't find this amusing. "Then I will be sure you retire earlier tonight."  
  
"Yes well..."  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "Are you done?" Kagome turned her head away from the demon lord in acknowledgement. "Good. Now if you could, please get up and get dressed. Both the southern and eastern Lords are here to meet you."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Why are they here?" She asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer, and instead threw a white Kimono with sapphire roses snaking up the sides of the dress at her. He then proudly strode across the room to a table were he then picked up a navy blue Obi.  
  
"Here." He said, throwing the obi at Kagome. "I expect you know how to put such attire on? Komiko will be in shortly to help you tie the obi and such. The clothes you were wearing before were most unfitting for the lady of the western lands."  
  
Kagome stared up Sesshomaru. "I am not yours Sesshomaru! I'm not like a piece of meet that can be sold and re-bought. I am a living person with feelings and emotions!"  
  
"Fine then, I do not have time to chat with you right now my dear. We will discuss this at a later time." And with that being said, Sesshomaru gracefully walked out of the room, leaving a stupefied Kagome holding a now slightly wrinkled Kimono.  
  
==  
Two hours later, Kagome had finally gotten the Kimono on with a little help Komiko who had come in shortly after Sesshomaru left. Needless to say that after putting on the Kimono wrong three times, and then having to re-do her hair two times to get it the way she wanted, she was a little exhausted.  
  
"Thank you Komiko." Kagome smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. "I am not used to wearing Kimono or putting Kimono on."  
  
Komiko smiled. "You're welcome Lady Kagome. You will in time get used to it I am sure."  
  
"Don't call me 'lady' Komiko. My name is Kagome."  
  
"Yes ma'am. But might I say you look stunning!" said Komiko. Kagome smiled, then turned around to look at Komiko in the eyes. Komiko was a beautiful young woman around twenty years old. She had bright brown eyes with long black eyelashes, and had long brown hair that draped around her shoulders. Her body was also toned quite well without being overly muscular. Needless to say she too was quite stunning.  
  
"Thank you. So uh, Sesshomaru said something about two Lords wanting to meet me?"  
  
"Oh yes! Master wishes for you to join him in the study. Both the Southern Lord and Eastern Lord's wish to meet the new Lady of the Western Lands."  
  
Kagome made some guttural noise in frustration. "Fine, can you lead me to the study?"  
  
Komiko bowed low. "Any thing, Kagome."  
  
==  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, she is human then?" asked the Eastern lord who sat on the right side of the southern lord. Sesshomaru stared at both of them over his desk as he sat in front, facing them both.  
  
"Yes." He replied. "The council thinks it wise for this Sesshomaru to mate with a human!"  
  
"And what are your thoughts on the matter? I thought conceiving half- demons was forbidden!"  
  
Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, but he lost all train of thought when Kagome and Komiko walked in the room. Both Lords watched as Kagome walked up behind them. Komiko bowed respectfully, still standing at the two large Oak doors. "I am sorry for interrupting my Lord, but Lady Kagome wished for me to show her the way."  
  
"Yes, very well. Off with you then." Sesshomaru sighed. Komiko bowed low once more and then hurried out of the room, closing the two large Oak doors behind her. Kagome stood still, waiting form someone to say something.  
  
"Kagome!" came a deep masculine voice. Kagome looked up, her gaze immediately being drawn to Kouga. "You are the new Lady?" he asked.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and Kouga. "You two know each other then?"  
  
Kouga didn't take his eyes off Kagome, his gaze greedily taking in her radiance. "Yes Sesshomaru, Kagome and I meet during her and the mutt- faces journey but," Kouga turned to Sesshomaru. "I could have sworn I claimed this woman for my own!"  
  
........................................................................Should I end it there?............................................................... .............................................Hell, I'll be nice.........................................................this time...........................  
  
Sesshomaru stood up. "Apparently you didn't confirm this with the council, or my idiot half-brother. Kagome belongs to the Western Lands now, Kouga. Meaning, Kagome belongs to me..." Sesshomaru paused. "Besides, it seems that in her short stay here, she already bears my mark."  
  
Kouga's eyes lit up, and he turned back to Kagome. "Is it true?" Kagome didn't say anything. Her mind drew a blank. 'I have no idea what 'mark' Sesshomaru is talking about.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga said nervously. "Is what Sesshomaru claims true?"  
  
Kagome stared at Sesshomaru for some kind of answer. She finally gave up looking for one when she realized he wasn't going to help her.  
  
"Yes." Said Kagome just above a whisper. Kouga looked hurt upon hearing her response. "It is true." She said louder. "What Sesshomaru said is true."  
  
Kouga stood up. "Very well. Be that as it may, Kagome. But don't think for a second that I don't have feelings for you." Kouga then turned to Sesshomaru. "My Lord. I shall see you at a later time." And with that said, Kouga bowed respectfully, and then left the room. The Eastern Lord then stood up. Kagome stared at him as he did so. The Eastern Lord was tall and masculine. He had coal black eyes that were void of all emotions, along with long jet-black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail.  
  
"Very good. Sesshomaru, if you don't mind. I would like to see your mark." Said the Eastern Lord. Sesshomaru slightly bowed his head, and the Eastern Lord walked over to Kagome. He then pulled at collar of Kagome's Kimono. Kagome was shocked by this, and went to slap the Eastern Lord's face. But she was stopped by a deep growl. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who slightly shook his head no.  
  
The Eastern Lord continued what he was doing, and then, upon finding the bite marks above Kagome's clavicle, he turned around. Kagome fixed her Kimono.  
  
"Very good my Lord. Ahead of Schedule even." He paused. "I shall inform the council of your progress to produce an heir. I expect you to mate soon then?"  
  
Sesshomaru bowed his head.  
  
"Excellent! I shall take my leave of you then." He said, turning back around to see Kagome. "Nice to meet you. Sorry that I didn't stay long but I do have a busy life to attend to."  
  
Kagome bowed. "Nice to meet you too, but... if I could, your name please?"  
  
The Eastern Lord raised a skeptical brow. "You wish to know my name? Fine, my name is Higen. {Hee-gan.} I wish you well, Lady Kagome." He smiled, and then bowed his head and then walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome stared at Sesshomaru waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Kagome, sit down. We need to talk."  
  
Kagome sat down in the seat Higen was sitting in moments before. Sesshomaru sat down in his chair as well.  
  
NOTE!!!  
  
MIKO: Ok, I am sorry if I make Sesshy out OOC in this next part....  
  
"Kagome." He said. "There are things I could never explain to you even if I tried. The demon culture is unlike anything that of which you are used to." He paused. "In four nights from now, we are to be mated. When this happens...you will undergo a series of changes. I must ask you not to ask me about them."  
  
"I don't understand. What about this 'mating'? If you are talking about having sex forget it!"  
  
Sesshomaru growled. "That is exactly what I mean! In four nights we will mate. And in that time, I shall pup you!"  
  
Miko: Hey y'all. How was this chapter? Better I hope. Sorry it took so long....OH! Please review. I don't update if you don't!  
  
Joey: Hm....  
  
Hiei: What are you doing?  
  
Joey: Nothing....  
  
Sesshomaru: Right.... Any way, Miko-kun wants you to review, and when you do, tell her how many words makes a good chapter in your opinion! Tell us what you think!  
  
Your chapter table:  
  
Words: 2,170  
  
Pages: 6  
  
Characters {No spaces.} : 10,131  
  
Characters {With spaces.} : 12,356  
  
Paragraphs: 86  
  
Lines: 308


	7. Chapter 7

Miko: Hey there. Whats up? Well, I just thought that I would update again...This note takes 100 letters...  
  
Joey: Hi here...Diana (crimsonillusion1986yahoo.ca) was the first reviewer! And Miko-kun laughed at the "I shall pup you" thing too!  
  
Miko: Gee, thanks...  
  
Hiei: Hey...Miko-Kun also wanted me to thanks all that have reviewed...  
  
THANKS SO MUCH:  
  
Diana (crimsonillusion1986yahoo.ca)   
  
Lupe   
  
inukagonly  
  
Garfunkelzsnugglebunny  
  
Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano  
  
Leira,Frooky  
  
irvin   
  
angelBYnightGODDESSbyDAY  
  
The Foxen  
  
sataness-ov-desire  
  
Ryoko Blue  
  
Jamie (jamiedavismsn.com)   
  
Kiki   
  
lee-chan   
  
Hi   
  
The Foxen  
  
sunfire-moondesire  
  
yukari1  
  
Jamie (jamiedavismsn.com)   
  
irresistible angel  
  
DarkFire77  
  
inukaglover132  
  
inukaglover132  
  
Sesshura  
  
Rikaju  
  
Sesshoyasha   
  
SilverIvy   
  
Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano  
  
Emma  
  
Jessi kid (waterlover63yahoo.com)   
  
DemiPriestess  
  
I  
  
Animeholics, inc (briscoejnmcomcast.net)   
  
The Foxen  
  
Silver  
  
inukaglover132  
  
Sesshoyasha   
  
mariagalix (Bulmagirlstardbzmail.com)   
  
Mobius Shadow   
  
Sesshoyasha   
  
wolfdemon198  
  
Snapdragon-chan  
  
Jamie (DoDo1Adelphia.Net)   
  
the evil soup can  
  
MIKO: Ok, that was all the chapters except for chapter 2, Sorry you other 5 reviewers.... If your name was not listed and for some reason you feel resented, review and tell me...  
  
Sesshomaru: Wow! Five reviews in the first two hours of posting? I know, that isn't a lot but it is for me!  
  
Miko: Ugh um...right...just because I thanked everyone, I just wanted to tell you no this is not the last chapter...but in all truths, I don't know haw many more there will be...please...if you have any ideas or comments please don't be shy to add your two cents! Thanks!  
  
Hiei: ... OK, Miko-kun does not own the Inuyasha characters but I do own the ones she made up! No touchie the idea of this story please...its all we have...and its not very gewd.  
  
Last time:  
  
"Kagome." He said. "There are things I could never explain to you even if I tried. The demon culture is unlike anything that of which you are used to." He paused. "In four nights from now, we are to be mated. When this happens...you will undergo a series of changes. I must ask you not to ask me about them."  
  
"I don't understand. What about this 'mating'? If you are talking about having sex forget it!"  
  
Sesshomaru growled. "That is exactly what I mean! In four nights we will mate. And in that time, I shall pup you!"  
  
End.  
  
Miko: Ok, on with the story!  
  
Kagome stood shocked with her mouth hanging slightly open. "The hell you will!"  
  
Sesshomaru stood back up. "Yes woman! You finally have it right! The hell I will! The hell I will have you as mine!"  
  
"I beg to differ!" Kagome shot back. Sesshomaru walked out from behind his desk, and then walked up to Kagome. Then, with a slight twinkle in his eye, he smirked.  
  
"You know wench, this Sesshomaru thought it would be nice to let you have some time to think this all over but..." His smirk widened, "I wouldn't push me if I were you. The council wants me to mate with you on the night of the full moon. Can you tell me when the next full moon is?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. 'But that's tonight!' she thought to her self. 'He isn't really going to...'  
  
"Well?" Sesshomaru smiled. He knew this was frustrating to her. He could smell anger, frustration, and fear on her like rotting flesh. It enticed him. "Do you want me to tell you?" he asked. Kagome looked away and Sesshomaru took this as a cue to start talking.  
  
"It's tonight!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare touch me Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru full out smiled. "Wouldn't I though? Couldn't I? In all truth's, you belong to me! I can do what ever I wish."  
  
Kagome bit her bottom lip. 'Inuyasha, why did you have to leave me?' she thought. Sesshomaru continued to stare at her. "Wench, did you hear me?"  
  
"I heard you Sesshomaru! And I just hope you know one thing!" Kagome paused, and she looked deep in the Western Lord's golden orbs. "The Western Lands fall! Your brother wished for me to tell you that before he died!"  
  
Sesshomaru growled. "Do not dare speak about my low some half-brother in my presence again! For if you do, this Sesshomaru will...lets just say there will be...repercussions." His voice deepened with each word, sending shivers down kagome's spine. "Do I make myself clear?" He asked, whispering it in her ear. Kagome slowly nodded, and Sesshomaru backed away.  
  
"Good. Now I do not want to have another conversation like this for a few days. In an hour, meet me in the dinning room for breakfast." He then turned and left the room, leaving a still shocked Kagome standing with wide eyes.  
  
"Right..."  
  
= =  
  
Miko: Ok, its annoying me now...WHAT THE FRICKEN HELL DOES KUDOS MEAN? Sorry...anyway...  
  
= =  
  
"Lady Kagome?" asked Komiko. Kagome was wandering helplessly around the castle becoming more and more lost with each step. Komiko noticed Kagome was lost after the fifth time she passed the kitchen. So Komiko walked out into the hallway to help. Kagome stopped and turned around when she heard Komiko's voice.  
  
"Komiko! Thank Kami!" Kagome ran up to Komiko. "Please, I know how busy you are, but could you please show me to my room?"  
  
Komiko smiled. "You don't know were your room is?"  
  
"No!" Kagome yelled. "This castle is too big! I mean, I couldn't even go to the bathroom without getting lost in this place!"  
  
Komiko laughed. "Fine then-."  
  
"Kagome!" came a voice, cutting Komiko off. Both girls looked up to see Sesshomaru standing with his arms folded against his chest. "Do you think it wise to disrespect my orders? I told you over an hour ago to get dressed and meet me in the dinning room!"  
  
Kagome blushed. "I uh...sorry?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked either amused or slightly confused. "What?"  
  
"I said sorry!" Kagome yelled. "I got lost in this mall you call a home!"  
  
"Right." He paused. He wasn't going to risk looking dumb by asking Kagome what a mall was. "Well, now that you have missed breakfast. I will meet you in your room for lunch to discuss the things I had planned on talking with you about earlier." Sesshomaru turned to Komiko. "Komiko, please show Kagome to her bed chambers."  
  
"Aye me Lord." Komiko bowed her head slightly. "Any thing else?"  
  
"No." Sesshomaru sighed. "That is all. Off with you now."  
  
Komiko bowed once more, and then snatched Kagome's hand and led her down the seemingly endless hallway. Sesshomaru sighed, and then continued on what he was doing.  
  
= =  
  
Minutes flew by like hours as it neared eleven o'clock. Kagome stared up at the tall grandfather clock that stood on the left side of her four- poster bed. On the right of her bed were two large doors that led out to an elegant balcony. On the wall next to the balcony, there was a large closet. Next to the closet was a vanity. And then, on the wall on the left side of the room, there was a fireplace with a couch in front of it. Kagome was currently sitting on that couch...waiting for the old mighty jackass himself.  
  
{Miko: A/N: I cant describe worth shit so imagine this, think of a square. Now put two fricken huge doors in the center of one of the walls. Now take a four-poster bed and make the head of the bed against the wall so that the end of the bed is facing the two doors. Got it so far? No? Hell...anyway... Now on the left side of the bed there is a grandfather clock there. On the right of the bed are two doors that led out to the balcony. Now think of this... (So if you're lying on the bed and you turn to the right side of the room, directly in front of you would be the closet.) Next to the closet is the vanity. Are you getting this? Anyway, back to the left side of the room. If you were still on the four-poster bed, and then you turned to your left, on the left side of the room (More towards the two fricken huge doors) is the fireplace with the couch in front of it. And then if you sat up in the bed and looked straight forward, there are the two-fricken huge doors. Got it? Tell me in your review. I tried at least.}  
  
However, Kagome didn't have to wait long. Sesshomaru was soon knocking at her bedroom door.  
  
"Come in." said Kagome. Sesshomaru opened the door, and walked over the threshold. He then gracefully walked over and sat down on the coach next to Kagome. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Kagome." Said Sesshomaru. "I didn't want you asking me any questions but..." He trailed off. "It would be foolish for you not to know."  
  
Kagome didn't say anything.  
  
"When I bit you, I marked you as mine."  
  
"I know." Said Kagome. "But I have no intentions of ever being 'yours'."  
  
Sesshomaru laughed. "It would seem you have no choice, Kagome. Because, you see..." Sesshomaru trailed off, looking forward into the crackling fire in the fireplace. "You are going to turn into a demon, Kagome. I realized this when I saw your bite mark on my neck after our little quarrel earlier."  
  
Kagome blinked. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"I don't know how Kagome. And I don't know when, but you bit me somehow."  
  
Kagome stood up. "I did no such thing!" she yelled. "I never bit you! The only person who has bit anyone around here is you!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. "You did, and now...you will become like me."

= =

Miko: Ok, there is an update...I will try updating after I get ten reviews so review damnit!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
  
READ THIS NOTICE:  
  
Miko: Ok, this is a little note saying I have no fricken clue what to write next. If I haven't said this before, I am fourteen. Why I am telling you this however, I don't know. This story is going down hill in my opinion...I have some really good ideas for it though...I just don't know how to write it. I am not a really good writer, I just started a year ago, and I used to write like this...  
  
Miko: Standing on a soap box Heya Every one!  
  
Every one: ...  
  
People: ...  
  
Get it? So in my personal opinion, I have gotten a million times better but, if you have any suggestions once so ever, please, don't hesitate to submit them in a review...  
  
Also, Please, if you have any ideas for the story tell me in a review...  
  
Critics are always welcome!  
  
"I don't know how or when you did but you bit me somehow."  
  
Kagome stood up. "I did no such thing!" She yelled. "I never bit you! The only person who has bit anyone around here is you!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. "You did, and now...you will become like me."  
  
Kagome stared daggers at Sesshomaru. "You lie! I can't become a demon! I am a human!"  
  
"I am sorry but, what will happen, will happen." Sesshomaru said standing up. "And I am sorry to say my dear but you are no longer in control of what happens."  
  
"The hell I am!" Kagome yelled. "Fix me now! I am not going to become a demon!"  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. "Fix you?" He laughed. "My dear, in good time I shall make the intoxicating scent that cloaks you and drives me insane with want disappear but, as far as making you not become a demon..." Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome, filling the small gap between them. "I cant, and even if I could, I wouldn't."  
  
Kagome continued to stare at Sesshomaru, trying her best to seem as menacing as possible. "You will find a way to fix me!" she yelled, and Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"No." Came Sesshomaru's silky reply. "Because you see dear, with you becoming a full demon, I no longer have to worry about our pups being half- breeds." And with that being said, Sesshomaru walked toward the bedroom doors. When he reached them, he grabbed the doorknob and looked back at Kagome. "By the way, Rin has been most excited to see you. Maybe you should spend a little time with her? I am sure it would make her happy."  
  
Kagome watched as Sesshomaru left the room. No man, not even Inuyasha, infuriated her as much as Sesshomaru did. It only mad her madder when she thought how the man who was the cause of the trouble, was also her captor.  
  
"That ass hole." She yelled.  
  
= =  
  
Miko: I know, I know. Why cant these characters just die, right?  
  
Sango and Miyuki had been walking all day searching for Kagome, and there was little, if not any conversing between them.  
  
'Why did Sesshomaru take Kagome?' Sango keep asking herself. No answers came to her. "I hope she's alright." She whispered.  
  
Miko: Getting you back to the action faster, 94.6 the rock.   
  
= =  
  
The rest of the day went by slowly. Kagome had gone and found Rin to talk to so that she could keep her mind off the earlier conversation between her and Sesshomaru. However, the six year olds attention span was very short, and the only thing Kagome got to say before Rin grabbed her hand and dragged her outside into the meadow in the back of the castle was 'hi'.  
  
"Nee-Chan, look at that flower over there!" Rin yelled, pointing to a rather large pink/red Gerbera daisy. Kagome smiled at Rin. "It's very pretty." She said.  
  
"Yeah!" Rin smiled back, picking the daisy. "I want it give it to Sesshomaru-Sama."  
  
"Ok, Rin." Kagome laughed, picturing the demon Lord with a cute pink daisy tucked above his ear. "I am sure Sesshomaru will love it."  
  
"Yeah-look at that one over there!" Rin yelled. Kagome sighed, and then with a smile, ran after Rin as she darted towards another flower.  
  
= =  
  
"My Lord, are you ok? Dinner has been ready for sixteen minutes," asked Jaken, as he entered the Western Lords bedchamber. Jaken looked around the room and found that Sesshomaru was standing out on the balcony, looking over his lands. Or at least, that's what he wanted you to believe. For what he was really doing was watching Kagome and Rin playing in the flowers.  
  
"My Lord?" Jaken repeated, walking out onto the balcony. "Dinner?"  
  
"I am aware Jaken." Came Sesshomaru's cold reply. "I am also aware that I did not give you permission to freely wander into my room."  
  
Jaken bowed low, fearing death would soon be at his door. "My Lord, it was very wrong of me." He said. "Please forgive me."  
  
Sesshomaru turned around to face the four-foot toad. "This time I will forgive you. However, do see that this does not happen again."  
  
Jaken again bowed. "Yes my Lord. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer, and instead walked back into his room. Jaken took this as his cue to leave.  
  
"Yes-right." Jaken bowed low once more, and then hurried over to the bedroom doors that were still open from when he walked in. "I shall see you later."  
  
He then walked out, closing the doors behind him, leaving the demon Lord alone. Sesshomaru watched Jaken leave, and then with a heavy sigh, walked back out onto the balcony.  
  
'Right, dinner.'  
  
= =  
  
The sun was just setting as Rin and Kagome walked inside the castle, and for some reason, Kagome felt extremely tired.  
  
"Nee-Chan, we picked a bunch of flowers didn't we?" Said Rin, holding a small bouquet of flowers. Kagome smiled. "We sure did! You're a good little flower picker."  
  
Rin giggled. "That's because Kagome Nee-Chan helped Rin."  
  
"Nope." Said Kagome. "You really are."  
  
Rin smiled bright, "Thanks-."  
  
"There you are!" Jaken yelled, interrupting Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru was most unhappy about you two being late for dinner."  
  
Kagome and Rin looked up at Jaken. He was leaning on the staff of heads, and looking most perturbed. "Sorry." Kagome sighed. "We lost track of time."  
  
Jaken scowled. "Dinner has been sitting out for over an hour! Sesshomaru has already retired to his chambers and you two are filthy!"  
  
Kagome laughed. "I said we were sorry."  
  
Jaken sighed, and then regained his posture. "Lets get you two cleaned up before you eat. You smell horrible!"  
  
Jaken muttered something under his breath about how stupid humans were, and Kagome and Rin giggled as they followed Jaken down the hallway.  
  
= =  
  
The sun had risen along with the chirping of the birds, as Kagome got out of bed. Her feet dragged along the ground as she walked over to her closet, and pulled out silky blue pants with Chinese lettering on the side, and a white Chinese shirt. (I have no flippen clue what they call those.)  
  
Not wanting to waist time, Kagome put on the clothes, and walked over to the vanity. Her eyes kept fluttering open and closed as she did so. For some reason, she still felt tired.  
  
Upon reaching the vanity, Kagome grabbed the nearest brush. But just as her hand touched the brush, Kagome noticed that her nails had become longer and thicker. She then immediately brought both her hands up to her face to examine them. However, just as Kagome brought her hands up to her eye level, she noticed herself in the mirror. What she saw made her forget about her hands.  
  
Not only were the corners of her mouth bleeding from two fangs, but she also noticed as she looked at her hair, that it had become longer and shinier. The shine was coming from streaks of silver running through her raven hair. However that wasn't the only thing that had changed. Her body had become curvier, giving her that perfect hourglass figure; and her breast had become slightly bigger than before.  
  
Kagome touched the mirror disbelievingly. That wasn't her staring back; it was someone else. She never before had talons or fangs. And she certainly never dyed her hair abnormal colors so, why did the mirror reflect a demon?  
  
And that's when she remembered a certain conversation.  
  
Flash back:  
  
Sesshomaru laughed. "It would seem you have no choice, Kagome. Because you see..." Sesshomaru trailed off, looking forward into the crackling fire. "You are to become a demon, Kagome. I realized this after I saw a bite mark on my neck after our little quarrel earlier."  
  
Kagome blinked, "What are you getting at?"  
  
"I don't know how or when you did but you bit me somehow."  
  
Kagome stood up. "I did no such thing!" She yelled. "I never bit you! The only person who has bit anyone around here is you!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. "You did, and now...you will become like me."  
  
Kagome stared daggers at Sesshomaru. "You lie! I can't become a demon! I am a human!"  
  
"I am sorry but, what will happen, will happen." Sesshomaru said standing up. "And I am sorry to say my dear but you are no longer in control of what happens."  
  
End flashback.  
  
Kagome started to cry, and she slid onto the floor. Every thing Kagome thought to be a lie was actually true. But then, why would Sesshomaru lie to her in the first place? She had no reason to doubt his words; she just wanted to believe it wasn't true.  
  
"Get up!" Came a voice. "You are again late for a meal!"  
  
Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest, his face void of all emotions.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru." Kagome stuttered, standing up and wiping of the tears from her face. "What the hell did you do to me?"  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, hungrily taking in her radiance. However, Kagome didn't like the way Sesshomaru was looking at her. It made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I see." Said the Western Lord. "A little bit earlier than I had expected but, I see your transformation was a success."  
  
Kagome burrowed her brows. "What do you mean a success? I-I am-."  
  
"A demon?" Sesshomaru finished for her. "Is there any thing wrong with that?"  
  
"YA!" Kagome spat. "It isn't normal for a human to just up and change!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "Sure it is. Claiming your mate can change the weaker of the two into whatever the stronger mate is."  
  
"I didn't claim you!" Kagome yelled. "I don't even want to be here!"  
  
"Well I am sorry to say but you don't have a choice."  
  
"Sure I do!" Kagome yelled. "I could escape any time I want, and you would never see me again!"  
  
Sesshomaru growled low, and then in one fluid moment, had Kagome pinned to the wall. "You dare leave the castle and I can guarantee your death! Millions of demons walk this earth and each one of them now know who you are!"  
  
"Teh-ya! Thanks to you!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's eyes. "Though it wasn't my decision to take you as my mate, I am- ."  
  
However, Sesshomaru was cut short when Kagome passed out and fell forward into his body. Sesshomaru, who was caught off guard, fell backwards bringing Kagome down on top of him. Sesshomaru growled in frustration. The human was becoming more and more of a pest the longer she stayed.  
  
Four hours later...  
  
Kagome had once again found herself waking up to chirping birds. She was sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes when she remembered what happened. She had passed out, and then fell onto Sesshomaru. Her guess was that Sesshomaru had probably gotten ticked off and laid her in her bed.  
  
"Right." Kagome sighed, remembering why she had passed out. Her body was already so tired from changing that when she started yelling at Sesshomaru, she used up all her energy and wiped out.  
  
Kagome looked at her hands. She would have to get used to being a demon. 'That arrogant jerk isn't going to try to change me back.'  
  
But just then, Kagome looked forward at her bedroom doors. She had a strange feeling that she should walk over to them. Like something abnormal was pushing her forward. Before she knew it, she was already out of her bed and mere inches away from the doors.  
  
Feeling a bit braver, Kagome grabbed the doorknob and turned, pulling the door open as she did so.  
  
"Leaving so soon, Miko?" came an icy cool voice.  
  
Miko: Wooowei! Sorry for the long wait every one...this on was a little longer than the last. There are 2,146 words in this chappie...I can only hope all you reviewers out there enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I did writing it...But before I let you go, if you didn't read the top, please do. I really am running out of ideas and would really appreciate it if you the reviewers gave me your opinion on the story thus far.  
  
Thanks. 


	9. Note!

Miko: Ok you guys give me a week or two to update...I was in a car accident yesterday and I am extremely sore! All I want to do is lay down and sleep. I have to go to the chiropractor tomorrow also, so ...  
  
Joey: HELP US!  
  
Hiei: YA!  
  
Sesshomaru: All she has done since the accident is make us rub her back and feet and-and-  
  
Miko: Sesshomaru...  
  
Sesshomaru: AHHH!  
  
Miko: So anyway, I am sorry for the inconvenience... and I know it already takes so long for me to update as it is but please...please...bear with me. OH! Well anyway, some dumb ass rear-ended us and the air bags didn't explode so I probably have whiplash...So like I said, please bear with me...Thanks for listening... 


	10. Chapter 9

Miko: Thank you every one who reviewed and told me their opinions! I am really sorry about not updating and crap, like I said, I was in a car accident and well...I went to the chiropractor the other day and it seems three of the disks in my neck are frozen. But don't worry; he said he could fix it...I just hope he can...but anyway. This chapter wont be that long so please forgive me, it hurts for me to sit in one position for to long. (My back hurts like and f-in mother!)  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
But just then, Kagome looked forward at her bedroom doors. She had a strange feeling that she should walk over to them. Like something abnormal was pushing her forward. Before she knew it, she was already out of her bed and mere inches away from the doors.  
  
Feeling a bit braver, Kagome grabbed the doorknob and turned, pulling the door open as she did so.  
  
"Leaving so soon, Miko?" came an icy cool voice.  
  
NOW:  
  
Kagome looked up at the voice. Her honey brown eyes meet Sesshomaru's cold expressionless ones.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru?" She asked, and Sesshomaru raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "What are you doing waiting outside my bedroom?" There was a pause. "No, whom are you waiting for?"  
  
Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome, his eyes wandering about her body. "This Sesshomaru has been waiting for you to wake up."  
  
Kagome took a hesitant step backwards. "And why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Because this Sesshomaru has news for you." He smirked. "It seems that in the short time the Eastern Lord was here, he took a liking to you and has invited us to attend a gathering."  
  
Kagome blinked, "A gathering?" She asked. "And when is this gathering?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Very well. So you've been waiting to tell me to get ready then?"  
  
Sesshomaru inclined his head as to say yes. "When would you like to take a bath?"  
  
Kagome growled, which took Sesshomaru by surprise. But he quickly regained his posture.  
  
"What are you saying?" Kagome yelled. "That I stink?"  
  
"You may." Came Sesshomaru's simple reply. "Your scents have changed because you have gone from being human to becoming a demon."  
  
Kagome mouthed the words 'oh'. "Right, sorry. Uh-I'll take a bath after I am ready to."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't say anything. "Very well. I shall take my leave of you then." He then turned around and started walking down the hallway. Kagome pursed her lips, and walked back inside her room.  
  
"Right. What now?"  
  
Kagome looked over at her vanity. Her seat had a towel on it. Kagome's guess was that one of the servants brought it in for her while she was knocked out.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Right, so I guess I'll take a nice hot bath first."  
  
= =  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kagome had already found her way to the hot spring in the castle (With a little help from Komiko of course) and was getting undressed. But just as Kagome inched into the water, ten women came running out from nowhere to help Kagome wash up.  
  
Kagome was shocked to say the least. But as she opened her mouth to retaliate, one of the women shoved a bar of soap into Kagome's mouth. Sputtering madly, Kagome spit out a couple of rude curses she had heard Inuyasha say once. None of the women seemed to notice, and they continued scrubbing and lathering perfumed soap on Kagome's head.  
  
And then, finally after five minutes of struggling, Kagome gave up, and let the women continue. However, two minutes later, she was done, and the women had dragged her out of the water and into a beautiful black satin dress with pink sides. Needless to say, the dress fit Kagome like a glove, showing off her perfect unflawed figure.  
  
{WAH! I want a body like that!} (Miko: Wanna see the dress? Go to this website! {P.s. I don't care if they couldn't make something this pretty back in the day. They can in my story! SO DON'T GIVE ME ANY LIP! Hehehe}  
  
"Will you stop already? I can bathe and get dressed myself!" Kagome yelled. Again none of the women seemed to care. That is except for a young girl with long brown hair who looked up at her.  
  
"Sorry milady. The Lord wished for us to help you get the stench of his brother off you." She said. Kagome blinked. "How can I still smell like Inuyasha?" Kagome looked down at the young girl. "How can that be? Inuyasha has been dead for some time now." (Miko: I believe it has been a week.)  
  
The girl stood up and shrugged. "You're a demon, you should be able to smell the Lords brother on you. Why or how I don't know but, hey." The girl smiled. "Well, I have to go but uh, my name is Akane so it has been nice to meet you milady." The young girl left, following five of the other women out of the room. The remaining four were still hard at work trying to smooth out Kagome's dress and fix her hair.  
  
But just as Kagome calmed down and got used to the 'special treatment', the remaining four women stepped back away from Kagome to admire their handy work. Her hair long silver tipped hair was done up in an elaborate bun, with two stray hairs framing her face, and her dress (As seen above) looked stunning on her.  
  
Kagome blushed as the women smiled. "Thank you for your help." Kagome smiled. "But next time...if I could-."  
  
"Kagome." Came a masculine voice. Kagome looked toward the wooden doors as she watched Sesshomaru walk up to her. The four women remaining bowed respectfully, and then took their leave, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone. Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome. "Kagome." He repeated, staring at Kagome hungrily, and boring holes into her skin where ever his gaze fell. Kagome blushed.  
  
"Uh-yes?"  
  
Sesshomaru raised a skeptical brow. "You are embarrassed? Why?"  
  
"Because." Kagome smiled. "I am not used to having horny dog demons stare at me."  
  
Sesshomaru growled. "I can assure you that I am not 'horny' as you call it, and am fully capable of controlling my urges."  
  
"Ya right! I can smell your arousal." Kagome yelled. "Admit it! You are horny!"  
  
Sesshomaru growled low and threatening, filling the gap between Kagome and himself. And then, putting his hand around Kagome's waist, he pulled Kagome even closer to his body. Kagome gasped as 'something' hard rubbed up against her thigh. "This Sesshomaru thinks it wise to keep your mouth shut! You see, I am aware you can pick up body smells and odors now that you are a demon, and if you want-." Sesshomaru smirked. "I will gladly give you an odor much like my own right now so that every other demon anywhere can smell you." Sesshomaru pushed his lower body up against Kagome's to get the message across.  
  
Kagome moaned slightly but she ended up turning it into a growl. Sesshomaru full out smiled. "See, there it is. Not hard to do is it? Especially to someone who is how do we say, 'untainted'?"  
  
"Stop doing this to me!" Kagome yelled. "I don't love you! I shouldn't have to feel like this!"  
  
"Feel like what?" Sesshomaru said. "Aroused? Even in the slightest of ways? Yes, I believe I can smell it."  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Why should I? I think you should suffer as much as I have been suffering!" He yelled. "Ever since I marked you! All I have done is think about taking you! Throwing you on my bed and ripping off your clothes!"  
  
"I didn't ask you to mark me Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. "Its not like I wanted all this!"  
  
"But you do." Sesshomaru countered. "As bad as I want you! I have smelt your constant arousal since I noticed that you marked me! So tell me. Who's going to stop me from throwing you on the ground and taking you right here? I am sure, no positive you wouldn't retaliate if I did!"  
  
"You're wrong! I don't want you and if you touch me I'll-."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I'll, I'll purify you to death!"  
  
Sesshomaru laughed. "There gone."  
  
"Who's gone?" Kagome asked  
  
"You're Miko powers. They're gone. How do you think you became a demon without killing yourself?"  
  
"I-."  
  
"Exactly!" Sesshomaru yelled. "So now, where were we again?" Sesshomaru leaned his head down onto Kagome's, catching her lips in a kiss. Kagome gasped, and her stomach filled with butterflies.  
  
"Stop it!" Kagome yelled, pushing Sesshomaru off. "Please don't."  
  
Sesshomaru however didn't listen, and lunged for another kiss, his tongue asking for entrance into Kagome's mouth. When permission wasn't granted, Sesshomaru forced his way through, demanding that Kagome respond.  
  
'Its wrong.' Kagome thought, a solemn tear sliding down her cheek. 'Its wrong! It's not supposed to be like this.'  
  
"Its wrong!" Kagome yelled, pushing Sesshomaru off with all her might. Sesshomaru, who was unprepared for an attack, was pushed backwards, almost landing on his rear. Kagome leaned over a bit, her hand just above her knee, gasping for breath. Sesshomaru quickly re-gained his posture. Damn his animalistic urges! Never before had this emotion or lust controlled him the way it was now. Why and what was he feeling?  
  
"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled. "How dare you refuse me!"  
  
"Its wrong! You and I don't love each other and now...you've taken my first kiss!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, and then walked closer to Kagome. "Yes my dear, and it wont be the last thing I take either."  
  
"Ya well-we'll just see about that wont we?"  
  
Sesshomaru eyed Kagome up and down, looking for the tiniest hint of fear. None found. "Yes-we will see. In the mean time, please make yourself look a little more presentable and then meet me down stairs in the dinning room."  
  
And with that said, Sesshomaru smirked, and then walked out of the room. Kagome who was now frustrated beyond belief, sighed and started smoothing out her dress.  
  
"Pompous jerk."  
  
Miko: Well that's all I can do for right now, sorry...PS. did you like it? I have my doubts...  
  
OH, please don't be surprised if it takes another week to update...sorry but with my bad back and my busy life and all...Thanks. 


	11. Chapter 10

Miko: Sorry about the last chapter y'all. If you wanted to see the dress, the link won't work for some odd reason so anyway...It took me a month to update this time and I bet you're wondering why so, lets se...All my great grandparents are no in the hostpital for some reason, my grandpa is sick, my grandma's are sick, and every thing I do I seem to get yelled at for so...I even tried to commit suicide the other day so be thankful I'm still here or this story would never be completed! SO anyway, sorry for updating in a week like I said................  
  
Last time:  
  
"Its wrong! You and I don't love each other and now...you've taken my first kiss!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, and then walked closer to Kagome. "Yes my dear, and it wont be the last thing I take either."  
  
"Ya well-we'll just see about that wont we?"  
  
Sesshomaru eyed Kagome up and down, looking for the tiniest hint of fear. None found. "Yes-we will see. In the mean time, please make yourself look a little more presentable and then meet me down stairs in the dinning room."  
  
And with that said, Sesshomaru smirked, and then walked out of the room. Kagome who was now frustrated beyond belief, sighed and started smoothing out her dress.  
  
"Pompous jerk."  
  
Now:  
  
Sesshomaru sat at the far end of the long cherry oak dinning room table. His head resting on the palm of his hand with his elbow propped up against the table. It had been twenty minutes since he had last seen Kagome and his temper was slowly rising with each passing minute. Slowly, he started drumming his free fingers on the table.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" He yelled, standing up. "How in seven hells does-."  
  
"I am ready!" Kagome yelled, walking into the dinning room. Sesshomaru huffed. "Finally."  
  
Kagome smiled. 'Serves him right!' she said to herself. 'At least now I know how to make him mad...by making him wait.'  
  
"So-uh, when did we have to be at that thing again?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru arched a delicately sculpted brow. "And you are anxious to go now why?" came his reply.  
  
"Because." She said. "It's rude to make others wait."  
  
The side of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched. "But it's ok to make this Sesshomaru wait?" he asked, earning a slight laugh from Kagome. "Or maybe you can fill me in as to what's so funny."  
  
"Oh-nothing, my Lord." She teased. "I just honestly don't think you would like to know."  
  
Sesshomaru inwardly sighed and walked to the door. "Follow me." He said.  
  
"Why do we have to leave right now?" Kagome asked. "I thought that thing wasn't for a few more hours."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer and instead kept walking. Kagome huffed.  
  
"I swear..."

Miko: ...

Five minutes later, Kagome and Sesshomaru had come to the entrance of the castle. Outside, waiting on the large rock sidewalk was Ah and Un; a two headed dragon. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru quizzically. "What?"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, still keeping his eyes off in distance. "I have to take Rin somewhere for the night. You shall ride Ah-Un to the Eastern Lords castle. I shall meet you there."  
  
Kagome nodded. "O-k."  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. "O-k? What does 'O-k' mean?"  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to sigh. 'Oh, I forgot they didn't have modern day slang in the feudal era.' She thought to herself. 'How stupid.'  
  
"O-k means alright, fine, good, well, great, etc."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "This Sesshomaru accepts your answer."  
  
Kagome sighed another deep depressed sigh, and then with an unenthusiastic 'great', walked over to Ah-Un. "So-uh, how long will I be alone?"  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged. "I don't know, although it shouldn't take me that long to drop off Rin."  
  
Kagome nodded, then climbed on top of Ah-Un's back. "O-k, I guess I will see you soon." 'Not that I care.' Kagome added in her head. Sesshomaru acknowledged Kagome by waving as he turned around and walked toward the doors. 'Stupid wench.' He thought to himself. 

Miko: I really didn't know where to go on with the above so I just kind of winged it.   
  
The days had passed slow and painfully for Sango and Miyuki. However, something inside them motivated them to move no matter how tired they were. So, deciding it best not to stop that night, Sango and Miyuki continued searching for their best friend. But just when Miyuki started to complain about her feet hurting, Sango stopped in her tracks, gasping as she looked up over the foliage.  
  
"Sango what is it?" Miyuki asked, looking at Sango. Sango pointed to what she was looking at and Miyuki looked in the direction she was pointing.  
  
"We found it!" Miyuki yelled, looking at a very large castle. "That's Sesshomaru's castle! We did it!"  
  
Sango smiled as she came out of her stupor. "We did, didn't we? Now we can rescue Kagome!"  
  
Both girls shared a brief hug, and then started off toward the castle. Five minutes later they were standing at the two large castle doors. (Five minutes had passed since kag left, so when the two girls spotted the castle, kag had just left, ok?)  
  
"So should we knock?" asked Miyuki. Sango huffed. "Are you a complete idiot? Of course we don't knock! Do you want all the guards coming out and killing us? What we have to do is sneak inside and find Kagome."  
  
Miyuki nodded. "Fine, you first."  
  
Sango sighed, "Of course." And with that, she tried to quietly push one of the doors open. However, the doors being as old as they were, creaked slightly.  
  
"Alright, go in." Sango whispered. Miyuki nodded, and then stepped over the threshold, disappearing into the darkness inside the castle. Sango followed after her.  
  
"Miyuki? Where are you?" Sango whispered. No answer. "Miy-."  
  
But before Sango finished, someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth to silence her.  
  
Miko: oOoOOOooo! Eerie! Hehehe.  
  
The moon shone down on Kagome as the night breeze nipped at her skin. Kagome shivered as a chill ran down her back. Kagome sighed as she wrapped her arms around her body, and looked down over the side of Ah-Un. 'Nothing but trees.' She thought to herself. 'How boring.'  
  
Another chill ran down Kagome's back, making her shiver again. 'Dang it's cold out!' she thought, clinging to Ah-Un. 'I wish Sesshomaru were here to lend me his tail.'  
  
She blinked "Nani?!" Kagome yelled, finally registering what she had just thought. "Why am I suddenly thinking about him?"  
  
Words failed her. There was no excuse for thinking about someone like 'him'! Then again, she had been thinking about him a lot lately. The way he carried himself, the hungry look in his eyes whenever he looked at her, the way his scent changed whenever he was around her. Yes, Sesshomaru must really want her. Kagome groaned.  
  
"Kami I hate him!" she yelled into the night.

Miko: ...

"Let me go!" Sango yelled, kicking and thrashing against her captor. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Sango continued to thrash widely against her captor, and as she did, she would be greeted with loud guttural noises.  
  
"Silence wench!" yelled her captor. "You're hurting my ears!"  
  
Sango didn't stop. "I'll yell if I want to!"  
  
"I said Silence! God damn wench!" Her captor yelled, throwing Sango into the nearest wall. A sickeningly loud cracking sound was heard and Sango's cries filled the room.  
  
Her captor smiled as he watched Sango curl into a ball. "When I say something wench, I mean it."  
  
Miko: I believe this is turning into one of them soap operas...the camera just cant stay in one place looking at the same people at one time. It has to jump from character to character. But there you go...a little short but sorry... 


	12. Last note!

Miko: Hello every one! My back is almost all better now! YEAH! But anyway, I still get back pains every once in a while and every morning I gotta get up and go to the chiropractor so they can rub a friken humongous ice cube up and down my bare back for a solid ten minutes! Damn its annoying! The first time they did it I wanted to yank the ladies hand off and just chuck it out the window! Lol. But anyway, my note today is this...  
  
I sorta need a buddy who has aim and can give me ideas and help with the story...if any one, any one at all wants to give it a go, I send you the chapters so you can read them and you get to tell me what you think before any one else! Lol. Fun, fun, fun...but ya...tell me what you think by emailing me and shit...if you just want to chat online, that's cool to...  
  
I'm  
  
LdyOfTheWest  
  
Please give me a call  
  
Oh, and the next chappie will be up in about a day or two... no more dan dat...promise! Love ya'all!  
  
Kitty Kitty = =  
  
MeOw  
  
Phrase of the day:  
  
Best to let someone think you're an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it... 


	13. Chapter 11

Miko: k, ima back! Special thanks to all my reviewers...especially my new reviewer Yuya-san! Thank you every one! Oh, and if any one dosent know what a shuriken is, you should look it up on google before reading this chanpter...Oh and Shadow Mai, thank you for thinking my joke in the last chapter was funny!  
  
P.S.!  
  
To every one who reviewed, thanx soooooo much! Oh, and to see when I am going to update, I always put it down in my profile so if you wanna know when you can read a new chapter, check out my profile...thanx...  
  
Last time:  
  
"Let me go!" Sango yelled, kicking and screaming against her captor. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Sango continued to thrash widely against her captor, and as she did, she would be greeted with loud guttural noises.  
  
"Silence wench!" yelled her captor. "You're hurting my ears!"  
  
Sango didn't stop. "I'll yell if I want to!"  
  
"I said Silence! God damn wench!" Her captor yelled, throwing Sango into the nearest wall. A sickeningly loud cracking sound was heard and Sango's cries filled the room.  
  
Her captor smiled as he watched Sango curl into a ball. "When I say something wench, I mean it."  
  
Now:  
  
The bright blue moon shone high in the sky, illuminating the enormous castle beneath it. A large elegant Koi pond snaked its way up the sides of the stone sidewalk that lead up to the two large Oak doors on the front side of the castle. And then, beautiful flowers had been placed in every spare inch around that. (The koi pond) {DAMMIT! I told you I cant describe worth shit!}  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked around the area. It was, in her opinion, nice to be back on the ground again.  
  
"Kagome!" Came a deep masculine voice. Kagome turned around to see a man with long jet-black hair, cole black eyes, wearing a similar black outfit much like Sesshomaru's, advancing toward her.  
  
"Lord Higen." {Hee-gan} Kagome smiled brighter. "How have you been?"  
  
Higen walked up to Kagome and stopped. "Ah, the usual, and yourself?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"Nice to hear." Smiled the Eastern Lord. "So, I see Lord Sesshomaru has changed you then? You look lovely."  
  
Kagome smiled. "What do you mean?"  
  
Higen let out a hearty laugh. "No need for modesty my dear, the Lord has turned you into a demon."  
  
Kagome nodded. "If that's what you want to call it." She said, earning a laugh from the Eastern Lord.  
  
"Funny girl, funny girl indeed." He continued to laugh. "So were is the Lord anyway?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Said he had to drop Rin off somewhere, but when he was done, he would meet me here."  
  
Higen nodded. "Very well, why don't you come in and let me introduce you to the others? My wife is very excited to meet the new Lady of the West."  
  
"Sure." Kagome smiled, following Higen into the castle.  
  
= =  
  
"Stupid wench." Sango's captor spat. "I told you to shut up!"  
  
Sango did not say anything. The only thing that let her captor know she was alive were her mewls of discomfort and pain.  
  
"Damn it all." Sango's captor sighed. "If you and your little friend would have just stayed out, every thing would be going according to plain. But now-damn it!" he yelled, looking down at his leg. A large gash formed above his ankle, and was now bleeding profusely.  
  
"What the hell!" He yelled looking around the dimly lit room. "How the hell did this happen?"  
  
His electric blue eyes scanned the room. Sango had not moved, and he was sure he had taken care of the other girl. So who or what cut his leg? His answer came when he was greeted by another shuriken headed straight for him.  
  
The man dodged just in time, only to be greeted by another. The next one hits his upper arm, forming another large gash.  
  
"Damn it! What in seven hells is going on?" Yelled the man, dodging yet another shuriken. He looks around the room. He can see no one.  
  
"Damn, I'm not going to stand here and take this from someone I can't even see!" He says to himself. He looks back at the now unconscious Sango. "But I guess I can always get what I want in the end." He smiled, running over to Sango and picking her up bridal style, all the while dodging shurikens.  
  
"See you later mystery guy." He laughs, disappearing with Sango into thin air.  
  
Miko: GASP! Did anyone even understand that part? Well, I was going to describe the 'captor' but decided it would give away whom the guy was but remember he has a gash above his ankle and a gash on his upper arm. Tehehehehe...OH! And who was it that was attacking the bad guy? Was the guy really bad? And who is he exactly? And why was he in the castle in the first place?  
  
The night had been progressing on, as it should, and Higen had almost finished introducing Kagome to every one in the ballroom when Sesshomaru arrived. Every one bowed respectfully as Sesshomaru entered the room.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Higen yelled with a smile. "Good of you to make it."  
  
Sesshomaru acknowledged Higen by slightly bowing his head. He then gracefully walked up to Higen and Kagome.  
  
"I was running a bit late but as you can see I am here."  
  
Higen let out a joyful laugh. "Same dog, same dog you always have been, eh?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, I suppose I am."  
  
Higen let out another laugh. "Ah, yes, still the same monotone voice and everything." He smiled. Kagome laughed at this, earning a deep growl from the Western Lord. Kagome continued to laugh.  
  
"Yes sir but," Higen turned to look at Kagome. "I haven't finished introducing you to every one so, my Lord." He turned back to Sesshomaru. "Please excuse us."  
  
Sesshomaru slightly bowed to show his respect. Higen smiled, and then bowed. "Follow me Kagome." He said, walking off. Kagome smiled, and after a quick glance back at Sesshomaru, followed Higen back into the main hallway.  
  
After catching up with Higen, Kagome slowed down, and walked next to him.  
  
"So Kagome, tell me, has Sesshomaru claimed you yet?"  
  
"You mean the bite mark?" Kagome asked quizzically. Higen laughed. "No, I mean has he-have you had a go at it?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "I'm not sure I understand."  
  
"I mean have you gotten intimate yet?"  
  
Kagome blushed ten shades of red. "No! That creep is to stubborn and I swear I just-Ugh!"  
  
Higen laughed. "Well, what can I say, the Lord has never been much of a ladies man."  
  
"I know." Kagome added. "I know all to well."  
  
"Ah," Higen stopped walking. He then turned to a beautiful young woman with long black hair and electric blue eyes, wearing a skintight black velvet dress that had a slit on the side. Higen smiled. "Matsuko! Have you seen your father anywhere?"  
  
Matsuko shook her head. "I haven't seen him all night."  
  
Higen nodded. "Very well." He turned to Kagome. "Kagome this is Matsuko. Matsuko, Kagome."  
  
Kagome bowed. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Matsuko inclined her head. "And you."  
  
"Kagome, Matsuko is the Northern Lords daughter. She is also my son's fiancée." Said Higen. Kagome again bowed. "Great, well now, Matsuko, if you do see your father-."  
  
"I will let you know my Lord." Matsuko finished for Higen.  
  
Higen smiled, and then started off down the hallway again, Kagome at his heels.  
  
"My Lord?" Kagome asked. Higen looked down at Kagome.  
  
"Do not attempt to act modest, Kagome. My name is what it is and I expect you to call me it."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Fine, Lord Higen, who is the Northern Lord?"  
  
Higen stopped walking. "Ah, Lord Darshia." He smiled. "Like me he is."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "Are you friends?"  
  
"Heavens no!" Higen laughed. "What a funny site; me and Lord Darshia friends. My child you are clueless aren't you?" he laughed. Kagome didn't speak, and Higen continued. "Me and Lord Darshia are almost bitter enemies! We have been for almost two centuries."  
  
Kagome gasped. "You've been alive for over two centuries?"  
  
Higen again laughed. "Almost alive for three. But still, as you can see, I am not all that old. And to boot, I still look pretty good."  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh. She never expected Higen to always laugh and be so cheerful as he was being now. But then, his appearance portrayed that of a warrior or businessman the last time she saw him. Totally focused. And in a sense, he looked and acted like Sesshomaru.  
  
"That you do." Said Kagome. Higen continued. "But as I was saying, me and Lord Darshia used to be friends when we were younger."  
  
"So what happened to make you guys hate each other so much if you were once friends?"  
  
"That my dear is what happens when you fall in love with a woman that happens to be your best friends sister."  
  
Kagome 'ohed'. "So what happened between you and this woman?"  
  
"Well, against the council and my best friends wishes, we were married and we had a son together."  
  
Kagome nodded, "But...wait a second, didn't you tell me a few minutes ago that Matsuko was your son's fiancée?"  
  
Higen nodded. "I did."  
  
"But then, how is that possible? Matsuko and your son are cousins! Why are they getting married?"  
  
"They are getting married because I need my son to get a head start for when I die."  
  
Kagome stopped walking and stared off into space dreamily. "But that doesn't make any sense." She said, looking up at Higen. "If they are cousins, why are they going to get married?"  
  
"Because!" Higen said coolly. "It is the natural way of things."  
  
Kagome slowly nodded, and they started walking again.  
  
"Lord Higen, if I can, could I ask you something?"  
  
"You may." Came Higen's reply. "As long as it is a reasonable question."  
  
Again Kagome nodded. "It is, I was just wondering though, all the Lord's are demons, including you and yet I can not smell your demon blood."  
  
Higen laughed. "That my dear is because I am not really a demon...well in a sense I am but your automatic assumption that all the Lord's are demons is incorrect."  
  
Kagome stared up at Higen who continued to stare in front of him.  
  
"Then what kind of demon are you?" she asked. The next words to come out of his mouth seemed to ring loud and clear.  
  
"A vampire."  
  
Miko: HA! Bet you weren't expecting that now were you? Gave it a little twist with a hint of tangey-flavor...lol. But anyway, hoped you enjoyed it and now that I am done with this chapter, I'm gonna go ahead and start on the next one...lol...  
  
As always Review PLEASE  
  
Puppy dog eyes 


	14. Chapter 12

Miko: k, ima back! Ok, I got asked a question if I had planned to make Higen a vampire from the beginning and the answer is no. It just popped in my head while typing...And as for the cousins getting married, that to wasn't planned, I just make up stuff as I go along and after awhile I realized every thing so I had to go back and fix everything so...ya...lol...and Oh before I forget, someone asked if the name 'Darshia' came from a show called wolfs rain...I don't watch the show but I was flipping through the channels when I heard the name being called out by this woman with purple hair so...ya.

Last time:

"Lord Higen, if I can, could I ask you something?"

"You may." Came Higen's reply. "As long as it is a reasonable question."

Again Kagome nodded. "It is, I was just wondering though, all the Lord's are demons, including you and yet I can not smell your demon blood."

Higen laughed. "That my dear is because I am not really a demon...well in a sense I am but your automatic assumption that all the Lord's are demons is incorrect."

Kagome stared up at Higen who continued to stare in front of him.

"Then what kind of demon are you?" she asked. The next words to come out of his mouth seemed to ring loud and clear.

"A vampire."

Now:

Kagome gasped. A vampire was the least thing she thought the man standing beside her would be. But then-. Kagome looked up at him. He sort of reminded her of a person that would come out of one of the old black and white movies made in America. Yup, definitely creepy yet, why was he being so nice? Kagome always thought that vampire's were mean and evil creatures of the night, yet this man seemed almost caring and affectionate; a real father figure kind of guy.

'That settles it.' Kagome thought. 'I'll just have to keep an eye on-.' However, before she could finish, Kagome was pulled from her thoughts to an earth-shattering scream.

"What's going on?" she asked no one in particular. Higen stiffened.

"Darshia..." he said just above a whisper. Kagome heard him and looked up.

"Who?" She asked.

Higen chose to answer Kagome's question by grabbing her hand and dragging her back into the ballroom.

Kagome looked around when Higen stopped moving. Nothing had changed. People were still dancing, and eating like nothing had happened. Again Kagome looked up at Lord Higen.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Higen spat. "However, I would like to find Lord Sesshomaru to confirm-."

"Confirm what, Higen?" Came a voice. Higen and Kagome turned around to find Sesshomaru standing with his arms crossed. His eyes void of all emotion but his position stating he was pissed. Kagome took a hesitant step back. Had she or Higen done something wrong?

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Please, come stand beside me."

Kagome blinked. 'Did he just use my name and the word please in the same sentence?'

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled again. "Now!"

Kagome silently walked over to Sesshomaru, who for some reason continued to stare at Higen.

"What my Lord Sesshomaru?" Higen asked. "If you think I had any thing to do with this you are sadly mistaken!"

'To do with what?' Kagome asked herself. 'What the hell is going on?'

"Who then?" Sesshomaru spat. "Would do it?"

'DO WHAT?'

"But I assure you my Lord I didn't!"

Sesshomaru continued to stare at Higen. "And have you proof of your innocence?"

"Aye." He softly chuckled. "I was with Lady Kagome all night. I couldn't have."

'Couldn't have what?' Kagome thought. "What the hell is going on? Who screamed? What is Higen being accused of?" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru growled low, signaling Kagome's silence.

"I really need to teach you to watch your tongue!" Sesshomaru yelled at Kagome, never taking his eyes of Higen. Higen shifted under Sesshomaru's intense stare.

"This is ridiculous!" Higen finally yelled. "Why would I disobey the covenant, my Lord, please..."

Sesshomaru didn't answer, and instead turned his attention to Kagome. "Kagome. Go find Ah-Un."

Kagome blinked. "Why?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Do not ever question me woman!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Do as I said!"

Kagome nodded. "As you wish." She said, slowly inching down the hallway leading outside. Sesshomaru watched Kagome walk away until she was out of site. He then turned his attention back on Higen.

"My Lord..." Higen trailed off. "I..."

Sesshomaru growled. "I am aware of your little game, Higen. Stop playing the fool!"

"But-."

"Silence! Don't lie to this Sesshomaru! I can smell the fear on you you're lying. Don't hide it any longer!"

"But-."

"I said silence!" Sesshomaru yelled. "I don't think the council, or the covenant would be to happy to know that you've reverted to your old ways!"

"Preposterous!" Higen yelled. "If you truly believe that I would revert to the way I used to be you must be out of your mind! I tried to keep friendly. I even invited you and your mate to this gathering! But if you truly believe that I would do such a thing, then please leave. I have no wish to look upon your face any longer!"

Sesshomaru didn't move, and his stare stayed an intense glare. "Very well." He said finally. "I will find what I need on a later date, please excuse me." And with that, Sesshomaru walked off in the direction Kagome had just left. But as he walked the halls, intense powers meet his nostrils. He stopped walking and looked around for the source emitting so much power. However, just as he looked up, another earth shattering scream meet his sensitive ears. Sesshomaru froze.

"Kagome!"

= =

Miko: Woot! Yay! I finally did another chapter...and it doesn't make a lot of sense...or does it? Muwhahahahaha! Lol. Anyway, I'm really sorry for not updating in a while...I've been busy with FOUR guys that like me! Gods it rocks! Lol, but ya...the hard part is choosing who I'm going to go out with, lol. But ya, please review!


	15. Chapter 13

Miko: WOW! You guys rock! Arigato gozaimasu for all the reviews! It's really appreciated! OH! To every one who is very confused right now, YOU SHOULD BE! Lol. That's all apart of my master plane! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahaha!

Last time:

Sesshomaru didn't move, and his stare stayed an intense glare. "Very well." He said finally. "I will find what I need on a later date, please excuse me." And with that, Sesshomaru walked off in the direction Kagome had just left. But as he walked the halls, intense powers meet his nostrils. He stopped walking and looked around for the source emitting so much power. However, just as he looked up, another earth shattering scream meet his sensitive ears. Sesshomaru froze.

"Kagome!"

Now:

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled gaining the attention of the few people that happened to be walking in the hall.

'Didn't they notice Kagome's scream?' Sesshomaru asked himself as he took off down the hall at a run. 'Why is it that only Higen and myself can hear them?' However, just as Sesshomaru reached the double doors at the end of the hall, he was pulled from his thoughts by a familiar voice. Sesshomaru growled, but didn't stop running.

_"Go on...save her...be the hero," _said the voice. _"Rescue her from what ever threatens to unbind her to this world..." _The voice trailed off.

'Kagome,' Sesshomaru thought. 'Just be alright.' And with that, Sesshomaru formed an acid whip and sliced down the double doors that stood between him and Kagome.

_"That's right..." laughed the voice. "You hate to loose...but..."_

Sesshomaru cut off the voice, as he finally broke free of the castle, and set foot onto the cold stone outside. The voice laughed, and Sesshomaru looked up as he slowed to a halt. There standing with long silver hair, holding an unconscious Kagome in his arms bridal style, was...

_"Brother, you hate to loose, but the question is, are you willing to give up your pride for the women you have come to love?" _

Sesshomaru growled. "Inuyasha..." he trailed off, making Inuyasha laugh.

_"What is it dear brother? I thought you didn't like humans...that they were to disgusting and vile to take as a mate...so why then have you come to love one so much that you would go so far as to risk your life for one?"_

_Inuyasha smiled. "Or did you not want to take a human mate in fear of ending up like our father?" _

Sesshomaru growled. "Put Kagome down, Inuyasha. Now!" he yelled. Inuyasha laughed. _"Dear brother, I believe Kagome is still mine! I'm not going to willingly give up such a beautiful creature."_

"You will." Replied Sesshomaru. "Before I ask you how you rose from the dead."

Inuyasha's smirk broadened. _"And how, per se, are you going to make me?"_

Sesshomaru didn't reply, and instead lunged for Inuyasha with his talons. However, Inuyasha easily dodged, and took at a run for the forest. Sesshomaru growled, and followed after.

_"Come get me brother!" _ Inuyasha teased, jumping into a nearby tree, and continuing deep into the forest. Sesshomaru gladly obliged, and continued through the forest at a run. Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, his body just a blur of silver as he sped up.

_"What's the matter dear brother?" _ Inuyasha laughed over his shoulder. _"Can't keep up?" _

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He was fed up with his brother already and they had just met for the first time in months. Not only that, but Inuyasha had Kagome. HIS Kagome. He would surely pay with his life if Kagome were harmed. Sesshomaru smirked at the thought of finally killing his useless brother, and his eyes turned red as he sped up.

"Die, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled in a bored tone as he in one fluid moment, unsheathed Tokijiin, and lunged for Inuyasha. Inuyasha barely dodged, and ended up dropping Kagome in the process. However, Sesshomaru used his quick reflexes to grab Kagome right before she hit the ground. Inuyasha laughed.

_"Well, I guess my job is done here. Bye dear brother. Don't forget to tell Kagome how much I miss her."_

Sesshomaru growled as he watched Inuyasha wave goodbye, and then take at a run through the rest of the forest. 'Why was he running away?' Sesshomaru thought. 'I have Kagome...'

"Inu-yasha."

Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts and he looked down at Kagome. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Inu-yasha?" she repeated. Sesshomaru inwardly growled. "No Kag, this is your mate!"

Kagome blinked. "What did you call me?" she asked nicely. Sesshomaru slightly blushed, however this went unnoticed by Kagome. "This Sesshomaru is not his half-breed brother. I request that you not call me him."

"I-I am sorry. But I could have sworn-."

"No, you thought wrong, we were on our way back to the western lands when you tripped and fell unconscious. Thus resulted in you being carried."

Kagome nodded. "Oh..."

Sesshomaru raised a delicately sculpted brow. "You do not believe this Sesshomaru?"

"No! No! I do! It's just...never mind..."

Sesshomaru mentally shook his head. 'I wish not to tell her Inuyasha has returned, for not even I have reason to believe that I haven't just been hallucinating this whole thing. There is no way he could have returned...is there?'

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and realized he was staring off into space. "I'm sorry, let us be off then?"

"Yes, I'm exhausted..."

'Exhausted you say?' Sesshomaru smirked. 'If you are tired after this, I cant wait to see how you'll react when I tell you about what happens tonight when we return to the castle.'

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru. 'He's smiling.' She thought. 'I wonder what he's thinking about.' However, she soon brushed off the thought and enjoyed the feeling of Sesshomaru's warmth, and found herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

Miko: ok people! I'm sooooo sorry! My internet was down for the longest time and I couldn't update so I'm really sorry that this chapter got turned into a filler, and I'm really sorry about using the word 'however' so much in it...I was in a hurry to meet my deadline today. So, to see when the next chapter will be up, check my bio. Over and out.

Thx.


	16. Chapter 16

Miko: Hi every one...no one likes Miyuki huh? Oh well, ur stuck with her! HAH! ...ON with the story...

Last time:

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and realized he was staring off into space. "I'm sorry, let us be off then?"

"Yes, I'm exhausted..."

'Exhausted you say?' Sesshomaru smirked. 'If you are tired after this, I cant wait to see how you'll react when I tell you about what happens tonight when we return to the castle.'

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru. 'He's smiling.' She thought. 'I wonder what he's thinking about.' However, she soon brushed off the thought and enjoyed the feeling of Sesshomaru's warmth, and found herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

Now:

_"Inuyasha!" _

_"Inuyasha!"_

_"Inuyasha..."_

"_Sit boy!"_

_"Sit boy!"_

_"Sit boy..."_

Kagome's words faded into the distance. The room turned black, and all that could be seen was Inuyasha embracing Kagome.

_"Inuyasha..." _cried Kagome, tears streaming down her face. _"I thought you had left me forever..."_

Inuyasha smiled, but did not say anything.

_"I was so scared..."_ Kagome trailed off. "_Please Inuyasha! Tell me why you would sell me to your brother!"_

Again there was no answer.

_"It all happened so quick..." _The tears continued to fall. _"I didn't know what was going on! And even now I can't grasp it all. Please, tell me why..."_

Inuyasha let go of Kagome, and started walking into darkness.

"Because." Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder. "You're not her."

"Kagome?" came a voice. Kagome's eyes opened and she was immediately greeted with Sesshomaru's gold orbs. "We have returned home." He said. Kagome touched her head. 'Was I dreaming?'

Sesshomaru put Kagome down so that she could walk into the castle on her own.

"Well." said Sesshomaru as he headed for the front doors. "Are you coming?"

Kagome looked up and realized she had been staring off into the distance with her hand on her head. "Right." Was all she could manage.

'What was that?' she asked herself, following after Sesshomaru. ''Why am I suddenly having dreams about Inuyasha? He's dead...'

Kagome looked up just as Jaken greeted Sesshomaru at the doors. 'Or is he?' she smiled. 'God I'm going crazy.' She inwardly laughed. 'Guess it was bound to happen sooner or later.'

Kagome continued to walk toward the doors when she heard Jaken's heavy breathing. "My Lord." Came his shrill and high-pitched voice. "I returned not but and hour passed and I found this strange woman in our hall!"

Kagome blinked. "Strange woman...?" she thought to herself for a second before realizing that she had been taken from Miyuki and Sango almost a week ago. They were surely worried enough to come for her right? And then it hit her. "A girl?"

'Something doesn't sound right.' She thought, running towards the house, and bursting through the doors.

"Sango?" she yelled, being greeted by her own echo as her voice ricocheted off the walls. "Are you here?"

There was a cough, and what sounded like blood being spit up. Kagome ran toward the noise to find Miyuki sitting down against the wall, baldy bruised with lots of large gashes that were bleeding profusely. Kagome yelled.

"Miyuki! Oh my god!"

Miyuki smiled, and forced back another cough. Kagome immediately ran to her side.

"Miyuki, what the hell happened to you?"

"Kag." Miyuki's smile disappeared. "They took Sango."

"Who took Sango?" Kagome's breath hitched. "Who took Sango, Miyuki?"

"The Lord."

"What? You're not making any sense!"

"The Northern Lord."

"What do you mean the Northern Lord?" asked Kagome quizzically.

"He took her."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "No Miyuki, he was at the reun-."

"No he wasn't." came a voice. Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru staring at her. "He wasn't there if you remember correctly, now we know why he was absent."

Kagome didn't move. "But..."

"You got to believe me Kagome." Miyuki coughed. "I saw him in the light right before he took Sango. I tried to stop him, and I got close, but my injuries..."

"Miyuki, if the Northern Lord had Sango, where were you all the time while she was captured?"

"I had just walked in the castle when he (Miyuki pointed to her left) grabbed me."

Kagome and Sesshomaru both looked over to see a man lying dead on the floor, a pile of blood circling his body. Kagome gasped.

"But before I could do anything, he had already taken my knives and-." She again coughed. Kagome nodded. "Try not to talk Miyuki, Sesshomaru and I will get Sango back!"

There was a growling sound, and Kagome turned around to look at Sesshomaru. "What?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"What?" she repeated.

"You and I have things to discuss before you bring me into one of your 'adventures' to rescue your friends."

"But..."

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said without emotion. "Show the young woman against the wall to one of the rooms."

Jaken scurried out of the shadows behind Sesshomaru, and went to Miyuki's side. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and grabbed her roughly by the arm, forcing her to stand. "Come." He said fiercely. "There are things we must attend to."

And with that, they walked silently down the winding halls.

It felt like forever as Sesshomaru and Kagome walked down the halls. But after what was really only three minutes, Sesshomaru stopped in front of two large doors. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru.

"Why are we here?" She asked. "This isn't my room."

Sesshomaru smirked. "I know dear, it is mine."

(Miko: Oh god that would be a good place to end it, but I think I'll be nice... this time...)

WARNING!!!!!!!!!!! Lemon ahead, you can read until there is this ( ) mark if you do not want to read the lemon. The mark will also be at the end of the lemon so you can skip over it all. Thanks

Kagome's eyes widened as realization hit her. 'He's going to...'

"Come." Was all Sesshomaru said before grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her into the room.

Sesshomaru brought Kagome over to his bed. Kagome started to panic. 'Please Kami, don't let him...'

"Sit." Said Sesshomaru. "We need to talk."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as he sat down on the bed beside her, and forced her to sit beside him.

"About what?" She asked. Sesshomaru smirked. "Your friend, Sango was it? Yes I believe it was. Is she important to you?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and nodded. "She's my best friend."

Sesshomaru nodded back. "Very well, I will agree to help you save her if..." he trailed off. "You agree to let me bed you without any trouble."

"Hello no!" Kagome yelled standing up. "Screw you! I'll get her myself!"

Sesshomaru growled. "You are going to weather you want to or not wench!"

"KAGOME!"

"I shall call you what I will!" Sesshomaru said standing up. "Now you will either take my offer and I shall help you, or you wont and still take my bed!"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. "Now which will it be?"

Kagome growled in frustration, which took Sesshomaru a little by surprise.

"Is that your way of admitting defeat?" Sesshomaru smiled. Kagome looked away, and Sesshomaru stepped forward, grabbing her around the waist.

"Answer me."

"No."

"Very well." Sesshomaru smirked. "I shall start without an answer."

WARNING LEMON AHOY!

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and carried her back to the bed, gently putting her on it. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as he straddled himself atop her, and leaned in for a kiss. Kagome turned her head and Sesshomaru kissed her cheek. Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome's rebellion, and starting kissing down her neck. Kagome tried to wiggle free from his grasp, but his hold kept her still.

"Stop." Kagome said just above a whisper. "Its so wrong."

But Sesshomaru didn't listen, and started undressing. When Kagome looked up, he was once again on top of her in all his naked glory. Kagome blushed when she saw his hard length pressing against her thigh. Of course, she had expected him to be big, but he was huge. Sesshomaru smiled, and started taking off Kagome's dress.

"Please stop Sesshomaru." Said Kagome. But the only answer she was greeted with was the sound of the rest of her clothes being torn off. Kagome blushed when she realized she was completely naked, and tried to cover herself.

"Don't look!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru laughed, and took Kagome's hands and placed them by her sides. Sesshomaru looked her over, making Kagome's face turn an even brighter red.

"Don't be shy Kagome." Came Sesshomaru's silky voice. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. A goddess would be jealous of your beauty!"

He then leaned in for another kiss. This time he was accepted, and he brushed her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. Kagome obliged, and Sesshomaru entered, and didn't bother with trying to get Kagome to kiss back. For he knew she was enjoying it. He smelt her arousal spike as he pressed himself against her groin.

Finally, he broke free of Kagome's lips, and started trailing chaste kisses down her neck, and into the valley between her breasts. Kagome stifled a moan as Sesshomaru started kissing up her right breast. Reaching the top, he took her nipple into his mouth. Her breath hitched, and she let go a soft moan. Sesshomaru inwardly smiled, and took his left hand and started massaging her other breast. He then switched between the two, massaging one with his hand, the other with his tongue.

Kagome let go another soft moan, and Sesshomaru entered a finger into her warm core with his free hand. Kagome gasped at the intrusion, but the pain soon passed, and Sesshomaru entered another digit. Kagome moaned.

It didn't take long however, for Kagome to forget she didn't want to be there with him. It was no more than a fleeting thought, as she became more and more a pile of want. Sesshomaru smirked as he came up to stare at Kagome in the eyes. She looked so beautiful lying there. Her hair fanned out behind her, her eyes glistening in the dim light.

Yes. She was a goddess.

A goddess soon to be his...

Sesshomaru's smirk faded, and he positioned himself out side her core, inching his way in until he met her barrier. He had to be in her, but he knew he would have to stop before she could go on. Sesshomaru leaned in for another kiss, and as his lips met Kagome's, Sesshomaru buried himself to the hilt. Kagome cried into Sesshomaru's mouth (Or maybe it was hers? Ah who cares.) and a solemn tear caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru whispered, finally coming up for air. Kagome didn't move. "I'm sorry." He repeated. Sesshomaru stayed still, allowing Kagome to get used to him. But after what seemed like forever, Kagome's face returned to its usual pain-free self. Sesshomaru took this as his cue to start, and pulled out slowly, quickly pushing back in. Kagome moaned, and Sesshomaru sped up a bit.

Sesshomaru groaned as he felt himself speed up. She was so tight; he had to restrain himself from Cuming within in her then and there.

"Sess-I." Was all Kagome could manage. Sesshomaru smiled knowing she was enjoying this slow pleasure and thrust faster. Again and again he sped up until finally, he had a set pace and Kagome started meeting him thrust for thrust.

Kagome was losing control. She could feel her stomach tighten and release as she headed for the unknown. Her moans filled the air, along with Sesshomaru's low grunts. His hair fell around them, forming a curtain; blocking them from the outside.

It almost seemed at that moment, that nothing else but what was happened then and there, was important.

Kagome moaned into Sesshomaru's mouth as he came down for another kiss, his tongue being automatically greeted with hers. Sesshomaru savored her sweet taste. He was in heaven.

And then...

She came, her walls crashing around him, forcing him to release. Kagome cried out in ecstasy sending Sesshomaru over the edge. He growled as he thrust in her once more, releasing his seed.

"Kagome!" He smiled, pulling out of her and crashing down beside her. Kagome moaned as she felt him exit, and Sesshomaru pulled her into a tight embrace.

"See." He laughed. "That wasn't so bad."

Kagome smiled, but didn't reply, and she soon found herself drifting off to sleep. Sesshomaru smirked, and snuggled in closer, smelling his scent on her. She was his, now and forever...

Miko: Ok, that's it for now. Please don't get mad at me, it was my first Lemon and I think I did a pretty damn good job for my first time. Lol. But seriously, if you have a problem with it, don't go telling the board and get me banned. If you have a problem with it, tell me and I'll fix it! So anyway, please R & R! Talk to you later, bye.


End file.
